


The Shifting Tides

by Investure



Category: amorra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Investure/pseuds/Investure
Summary: Alternate ending where Amon lived from the boat wreck. He now tries to stop the gangs of Republic City on his own. Meanwhile, Korra has defeated Amon and is now trying to appease the city. With the Equalists on the move and now with a new leader, Korra must team up with an unlikely alley to defeat them and save the city.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan fiction! I hope you like it. If not, I’m open to suggestions and tips that way I can improve as a writer.

Chapter 1-

Amon almost noticed his brothers movement too late. The painful and emotional distraction his brother had provided had almost made him clumsy enough. Almost. His natural instincts were what saved him. As his brother raised up the electric gauntlet with fierce determination, Amon’s body moved on it’s own. As a tear glistened down his cheek from his brothers last words, he leapt from the boat and shielded himself with water just as it exploded, sending him hurling towards the depths. The sickening heat of betrayal was interrupted by the horrible crashing impact with the water. Amon lost consciousness....

He awoke to a sudden motion as someone lifted him from the water. His eyes refused to open and his whole body was in agony. Still, he had handled his pain in the past. He would not let it get the better of him now. 

“Uh, that don’t look much like a fish to me. Who’s body is all the way out here you reckon?” 

An annoying and slurred voice filled his mind. 

“Dunno. Y’think he’s a goner?” 

Another voice, more high pitched and lacking maturity. He forced his eyes open. The surroundings were very dark and he knew that he was near land. The fishermen must have stayed late in the evening to go fishing. His body was in a heap in a giant fishing net also filled with fine looking fish and seaweed. The two figures in front of him were trying to study him carefully. 

“Oy! You awake man? Who are you?” 

Amon studied the situation carefully. It was only a matter of time before they recognized his clothing and connected the dots. He had to get away. Amon felt the currents below him and bent them to his will. He slashed the net to pieces with sharp ice slivers and leapt aboard the boat. The two men, taken aback with surprise, stumbled back and one of them rather ungraciously landed onto his rear. Amon felt his aching muscles protest, but his pain would not control him. It would never. Amon reached out his bending to the sailors, bending their bodies into cruelly painful positions as he tampered with the blood in their veins. They gave cries of pain and terror that Amon was all too familiar with. His mind was immune to pity. He crippled their limbs, forcing them to his whim. He cast them away and leapt overboard. The churning depths were not as welcoming as they used to be since his near fatal encounter with both the avatar and his brother. He launched himself to the shore and collapsed, his strength giving away as he fell into a fitful slumber.

To say Amon slept soundly would be a straight lie. He could not forget the actions of the brother he had trusted. Amon woke once more, shocked to find tears in his eyes. Just another betrayal. Just another pain. He could beat pain. He sat up and accessed his wounds. Nothing life threatening, but his back was horribly burned from the unexpected explosion he had endured. He felt his hope of starting a new life with his brother shatter as he accepted the truth. His brother had died trying to kill him. The good old days were behind them and they could never returnz Anger replaced his sorrow as he recalled his loss. The avatar had ruined everything. His plans, his hopes and dreams, all crushed in her lucky and clumsy fingertips. He hated her. He hated his father. He hated himself. Amon slowly rose when he realized that sleep would not come. He needed to find his own path alone now...

Korra was tired. No, exhausted. She had never entered the avatar state before and giving people bending back was hard work. She was in city hall, staring out a window and the night was warm. Her kiss with Mako was fresh in her mind and it made her smile. The city was in recovery from the previous scares of the Equalists. Tenzin were making sure that this would never happen again by giving non-benders a better place in society and positions of power. Korra was deep in the mud of cleaning up street gangs that oppressed everyone. She was also responsible for a speech about living in harmony together and mending open wounds since Amon had caused much anger from both parties.

Her mind wandered once more to the terrifying man in that creepy mask. He had taken her bending. Her body shivered as she forced herself out of it. Amon was gone. She had defeated him. His mask was currently in the hands of Tenzin and she had her bending back. Even still, the nightmares had gotten worse then ever. Where even was Amon? Sure she had exposed him as the fraud he was in front of his followers, but even still he had escaped. There was no sign of his diligent Lieutenant and many of his followers had vanished. The Equalists were still on the move even after losing many followers. 

She was startled by a booming sound of the door being opened in a rush. What the hell? The Metalbending police entered panting and hastily began to speak. 

“Avatar Korra. The councilman Tarrlok is missing from the attic on air temple island and we have just received reports of a boat explosion.”

Korra’s blue eyes widened in fear. Her heart thumped in her chest so hard it felt like it would burst out. 

“Do we know who broke him out?” Asked Korra. 

Secretly part of her knew the answer but she had trouble accepting it. Korra reached Airbender island in a boat. She quickly went to the attic. Sure enough, empty cell and no sign of Tarrlok. Strangely it seemed that no damage or harm had come to the lock, door, or cell. Her eyes narrowed as she left the attic and went down to the dock to return to the city. A man approached her looking frail with worry. 

“Avatar Korra! Thank goodness I found you! There was an explosion at sea a while ago and one of my speedboats was missing!”

The avatar studied the man with growing concern. 

“Where?”

The man rushed over to to the edge of the water and gestured to a smoky ruin that Korra had failed to spot while her mind was taxed with worry from Tarrlok. She dove into the water and propelled herself with acrobatic grace to the ruined boat. She was scared on what she would find, but she steeled herself for the worst. She arrived at the smoking wreckage. No sign of the driver. Her heart stopped as she saw a body floating in the water not far from the boat. The cloth was charred, but there was almost no mistaking it. It was northern water tribe attire. To confirm her suspicions she turned over the body. The charred and pained face was almost unrecognizable. Councilman Tarrlok. 

Korra recoiled in shock as she tried regain her nerves. The man had done her almost no good and tried to kidnap her, but he was still a person. And he had helped her defeat Amon. Tarrlok was a complicated man for sure, but not nearly one that deserved death. Korra caught a tear come rolling down her cheek followed by many more. What was wrong with her? She cleared her face of the tears and collected the body of the former Councilman. She reasoned that Amon had been the one to free him. And that meant... he was gone. Just like that. Her vision cleared as he took a deep breath. No need for any more fear. She was about to return when she saw a boat headed to republic city with a severely ripped fishing net. Strange. She brought the body ashore and went back to the water.

She landed on the boat and immediately cries of panic were announced. Two men, both looking battered with black circles under their eyes were holding rusty knives in their hands and they looked horribly troubled. 

“Wo, wo, wo! Easy! It’s me, the avatar!”

Faint recognition dawned on the men’s faces as they looked down in guilt, dropping their knives. Korra studied the men and decided something was off. 

“What happened to you guys?”

The younger one slumped down with his lip trembling. The older tensed. 

“We was just out fishing like normal in the evening. We sure ad a decent haul and were thinking of heading back when we spotted something in the water.”

It was the older who spoke, his voice shaky.

“And?” Prompted Korra. 

“So I said we should pull it up and get myself a nice big one. We was pulling up the net when we saw what we had really caught.”

Korra’s heart skipped a beat as the man paused. 

“It was a man. His clothing was awful bad shape and he looked terribly injured. I was confused mind you. I said ‘that don’t look much like a fish to me.’ I wondered whose the body was. After a few seconds his eyes opened. He looked awfully sad and angry with a pained face. I did ask him who he was. Then.....”

The man trailed off in awful silence. Korra didn’t even notice that she had stopped breathing. Her mind was terrified.

“Then what.” 

Korra watched as the man’s eyes went wide from the recollection and his face went a stoney grey. 

“I-I.... Me body was not in me control. He bent it all funny and everything hurt... It was a wretched pain that felt as if it were tearing me skin apart, twisting me limbs in awful positions. I-I...... couldn’t do a thing. I was helpless.” 

The man chocked out the last few words as he knelt down.

And cried.

Korra couldn’t breath. No. Not him. He was gone. He was dead. Memories flashed into her brain. “I told you I would destroy you....” The cold and monstrous voice crept from where she was hiding it back into her head. Her bending was gone. She was helpless. She had failed them all. Korra forced herself to breath. She wanted to hide. To cry. But she would never give in to her fear. Never again. She shoved the fear away. It would be kept at bay. For now. What troubled her most was the prospect of Amon’s return. The younger man looked up at the shaken avatar.

“A-avatar Korra? Is..... is it going to be alright? He.... he can be stopped, right?” 

Korra turned away, the horrible creature of fear and pain returning. She could not lie so outrageously. She simply did not respond. After an awkward moment, Korra turned to face them. 

“I am so sorry that this happened to you. I know how you feel. Exactly how you feel. I am not about to give up on Republic City just yet. I’ll do everything I can to stop him.” 

It took all of Korra’s courage to choke the words out. The men were very grateful and Korra helped them back to shore. She took Tarrlok’s body and approached the temple. Tenzin needed to know that the evil monster was back. Somehow Korra knew that he would never die that easy. He would always horrify her. He would always control her. He would always haunt her.


	2. Moral Compass

Chapter 2-

Amon approached the city underwater. He had no eagerness to boarding a boat and he feared that any other transportation would cause him to be recognized. His brothers face toyed in and out of his mind, driving him to near madness. It was unfair. Why had he lived when his brother had died? He guiltily thought of his natural reaction of self-preservation with anger and regret. This world held nothing for him now. He needed to try again. To start over. This time, without his brother. His cold expressionless eyes softened with sorrow. Poor Tarrlok. If only.... if only... Amon couldn’t think of the right words to describe his father. He sighed and continued.

As he emerged from the water, he noticed stares from all around. Apparently, scorched and ripped clothing was not the current style in republic city. He would need to change his apparel. The stares quickly left as people continued on their ways, busy as ever. Amon sensed the danger before anyone else. A sleek car approaching this sector of the city. His brow furrowed. Triple Threat Triad. A well dressed man exited the car with a casually smug look on his face as he approached. People froze. Unsure what to do. The avatar had promised this would stop. 

“Well, well, well. Mr. Walker. I believe that the debt has now reached 20,000 Yuans. Do you have my money?”

The shopkeeper trembled at the amount of money and tried to stand up for himself desperately.

“I don’t owe you anything! You just steal from us and pretend you are giving a service. I “repay” you for “protecting” my own store!” 

The finely dressed man looked wild and angry. 

“Insolent hog monkey! You filth need to learn a lesson!”

Amon had enough. His instincts got the better of him. 

“He’s right. No one here owes you a thing. In fact, I believe you owe him for decades of abuse of your power and robbery.” 

Amon’s crisp, calculated and cold voice seemed to electrocute the air and the man whirled around to face him. People gathered around in confusion. 

“It looks like you are first, little hero. Prepare to face the consequences of rebellion!” 

The man was flanked by five more men in fine clothes. The first man ordered them forward and Amon smiled. It had been awhile since he had a good fight. The first approached with a whip of water that he attacked him with. Amon evaded easily and caught the man’s arm, throwing him over him shoulder into the ground with a sickening thump. Another launched rock at his shoulder and Amon drifted easily to the side and chi blocked his arms in a few fluent and quick jabs. Two fire benders approached with fire daggers and they jabbed and stabbed at him. He evaded under the first one’s arm and twisted it back painfully. He kicked the man into the other fire bender leaving them sprawled in the dirt. Another water bender shot bullets of ice at him from a short distance and he leapt gracefully in a roll to the side. He ducked under the water whip the man released and hit the special pressure point on his neck to knock him unconscious. 

The leader of this little gang was in shock at the strangers quick motions and knew this was not a foe he could easily best. He started to return to the car when he was thrown backwards into the dirt. By this point the people gathered were in awe. This man had taken down six men in under fifteen seconds without bending. The leader of the group was wild with fear and anger. He scrambled to his feet and glared furiously at the man in front of him. Amon turned around to face him.

“Give up. You are outmatched. Bending is not a tool you can bully these people with any longer.” 

Amon’s cold voice was devoid of any pity for the pathetic and horrible man in front of him. 

“Watch me!” 

The leader snarled his angry reply and had a wave of anger wash over him. He threw a fire grenade at the people gathered. Those bombs were nasty and they were famous for killing anything near them.

“No!”

Amon was surprised with his action that was performed without hesitation. He leapt on top of the grenade, the heat burning his skin very painfully. He gritted his teeth as he took the full blast and Amon flew backwards and hit his head hard on the ground. Screaming. Chaos. Smoke. Amon coughed and wheezed as he attempted to breath. Why had he thrown himself in the way like that? Stupid! He felt his vision growing fuzzy from the pain of the major burns that now covered his body. He should be dead. Then again, he had a habit of getting in these sorts of situations and enduring through them. The agony was almost unbearable. He heard airships coming in as the Metalbending police arrived. Strange. He had taken their bending. He watched as the figures dropped down and apprehended the criminals. His mind was foggy. So much hurt. He blacked out.

When he awoke he thought he was dead. Then the pain hit him like a truck and he bit the flesh in his mouth hard to stop himself from letting out a cry of pain. The wounds were horribly painful and he aches terribly. Had it all been a dream? Or had he really sacrificed himself for all those people? He took in his surroundings. A hospital. Amon felt the bandages covering his face and knew that he would not be leaving this hospital for a while. He almost laughed at the irony. He had been exposed to his followers for not having the scar and now he actually had one. He overheard people talking in another room.

“Who is he? We got reports that he took all six of them down and survived a fire grenade up close!” 

A nurse with a squeaky little voice said with worry. 

“Don’t fret. The avatar is on her way to talk to him. He’s a hero.” 

Amon felt his heart stop beating. He had to escape. Surely the avatar would recognize him and... he felt the bandages on his face and a smile touched his scarred lips. No she would not. He just had to be careful. His mind boiled in rage with himself. So stupid and clumsy. Amon sighed as he contemplated how he even got into this situation....

Korra investigated the area quickly and efficiently. The gang members had been handcuffed and boundaries had been placed to prevent civilian entry. There was signs of scorching around an area and missing street near another. Korra huffed impatiently at the crime scene. This was Mako’s thing. She went over to the witnesses. A middle age man, thin and poor looking was first. 

“Alright. What’s your name?”

“Telun Walker. I moved here fifteen years ago with my wife.”

“What happened here?”

“Well it was all very confusing. Those thugs were coming to rob my store again. I didn’t have the money and I knew they would cause some trouble. I got really worried because I knew there was nothing I could do. Then he came.”

“Who?”

“I dunno. He had ripped clothing and a dangerous look in his eye. A tall man, looked like he was water tribe.”

“What happed next?”

“He started up talk about how unfair this was an how he was abusing his bending and abusing his power. That really made them mad.”

The man paused, waiting for her to interrupt again, but when she did not he continued.

“They all attacked them with their bending and it was hardly a contest. He had them all knocked down with some sort of pinching and acrobatics. All of them were beaten in less then fifteen seconds. He didn’t even look focused. He looked almost bored. He told the leader to give up. That’s when...”

The man trailed off uncertain. 

“That’s when the leader of those thugs threw a grenade at all the people who were watching. We were shocked. I felt like me and my family were going to die. I’m probably not the only one. Then he leapt on the grenade and took the full blast on his body. It was horrific. He... saved my life and my family and countless others. I just hope he’s okay...”

Korra felt her mind start racing. There was no way. Maybe she was just thinking about it too much. She raced off to the hospital. A nurse greeted her at the door. 

“Avatar Korra! What an honor! Are you here to visit the most recent patient?”

Korra sighed. Part of her was not ready. What if it was him? She dismissed the thought. She was just being paranoid again.

“Yes I am.”

The nurse smiled widely. 

“He’s in room 300. You’ll find him in the room to your left after you go up two flights of stairs.”

“Thanks.”

Korra went up the stairs at a reasonable pace but slowed when she reached the door. Could she handle this? What if he was that..... monster. She closed her eyes. She was strong enough. She could do it. She opened the door. He was lying down on a bed with bandages covering all of his face except his mouth and eyes. He looked at her intently.

“I heard what you did for those people. That was really brave. Who are you?”

The nurse came in behind her.

“I’m afraid he doesn’t remember anything. He hit his head rather hard and sustained much damage to his body.” 

The nurse smiled at her sadly. Korra’s brow furrowed. She stared at the man on the bed suspiciously. 

“Are you sure?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Are you sure he can’t remember.”

“The witnesses said right after he heroically took that blast he was blown backwards onto his head.” 

The man on the bed stared at her with innocent confusion. Korra frowned.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just a little paranoid.”

The nurse nodded. 

“I’ll let you two talk.”

She exited the room and Korra’s attention went back to the man. He was a tall, lean and strong looking man. She smiled at him friendly.

“Do you remember your name?”

He shook his head slowly and the motion looked like it pained him. 

“Oh, sorry! Here, how about this? If you mean yes blink once. If you mean no, blink twice.”

He stared at her expectantly.

“Does it hurt badly?”

He blinked once and winced as the pain became more prominent.

“Do you want me to help?”

She gestured to a bowl of water next to him. He rapidly blinked twice. Korra frowned.

“Are you sure? I learned from Katara.”

He blinked once.

“If you insist. Did you let them heal you?”

He blinked twice.

Korra was very confused with this odd stranger. 

“Do you hate benders?”

Korra whispered the words quietly, her mind getting more and more suspicious. He hesitated. He stared at her. No answer. Korra found herself captivated by his beautiful blue eyes. There must be a lot more to it than a yes or no answer. It seemed her paranoia must be correct. It was shocking how the human instincts could betray someone in a yes or no answer. 

“Do you have a reason for doing what you did?”

He blinked once. His eyes were curious and innocent. But by this point, Korra knew her suspicions were correct. There was no way he was just a random stranger! It all made sense. The witness had described him with ripped clothing and said he was talking about abuse of bending. One more question to put her suspicions to rest. Her heart beat faster and faster as she chocked out the next words.

“Are you Amon?”

Korra felt her body twist and bend in painful ways and she let out a cry of pain. No! Why had she been so stupid? He got up from the bed painfully and grunted as he stood to his feet. He smiled at her cruelly.

“Just when I thought we were getting along. See you around, young avatar.” 

Korra watched in horror as he approached her. He hit her chi point on the neck, sending the world into darkness as he landed painfully on the floor.

Amon lifted her body into the hospital bed. He needed to make his escape quickly. Surely someone had heard her. He looked to the window near the bed. A rooftop nearby was flat and long. Perfect. He looked down at his tattered clothing and boots. It would provide little support to his feet and knees. He sighed. No time for comfort. He leapt out the window, crashing through the cheap glass and landed in a roll on the building he had planned on. His head hurt and he felt very dizzy as he stumbled up to a run and jumped onto the roof of another building. He gritted his teeth at the impact and continued from rooftop to rooftop. He became more graceful when he got the rhythm and he made it to a warehouse. He snuck inside through a side door. 

The whole warehouse was filled with crates and it was dark and cold. Amon stumbled as he felt a lurch of pain from his head. He lost consciousness on a pile of crates, his heart thumping.


	3. Goal

Chapter 3-

Korra awoke in a comfortable hospital bed with the idea fresh in her mind that something was wrong. Her breath became ragged as she recalled the scene of Amon blood bending her and she sat up with a start, sweat pouring down her forehead. 

“Easy now. Everything is alright.” 

Tenzin’s voice startled her and she whirled her head to the side to see him sitting there calmly.

“Tenzin? I need to go! Amon is out there and I need to capture him before it’s too late!” 

Korra stood up, but Tenzin calmly pushed her back down.

“Calm down Korra. The police are investigating the matter as we speak and they are trying to locate Amon. Now. I’m sorry to do this to you since you just woke up, but do you mind explaining what you know about this to me?”

Tenzin’s smooth, fatherly voice calmed her and she slumped in her bed. 

“As you know, I suspected Amon of being alive somehow after the boat explosion because of the reports I received from those fisherman. So then I get this report from the police about a gang attack that seriously injured a man. I went to investigate. A witness told me that a man took the fire bomb straight on and survived after defeating six benders almost instantly.”

Tenzin sighed sadly. 

“I assume you went to visit him.”

Korra nodded.

“I went to the hospital and when I went inside he seemed so.... normal. For a second I forgot my suspicions and I let my guard down and..... and then he blood bended me and knocked me out!” 

Korra finished the last part angrily. How could she let her guard down with that.... horrid monster! She had pitied him. Korra shook her head in disbelief. No. Amon was a monster, the terrorist who stole bending. Not a man who she could afford to pity. Tenzin studied her with knowing eyes. 

“What is troubling you, Korra?”

Korra sighed inwardly and mumbled the thing that disturbed her.

“He wasn’t exactly doing the wrong thing.”

Tenzin’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“When he sacrificed himself for those people and fought off that gang.”

“Korra, you know who he is. Everything he believes he will act on through hostility and forced change to his will. He is complicated for sure, but he is still not someone to believe in.”

Korra frowned and sighed deeply again.

“I know that... It’s just that..... I’m not used to fighting someone who is not entirely wrong.” 

Tenzin hugged her in a very parental manner and patted her head. 

“I know Korra. Just keep your head straight and remember not to let your emotions control you.”

Tenzin moved to the door and looked back at her with exasperation.

“I hope you make a speedy recovery. Just... just don’t do anything stupid while you are still not recovered!”

Tenzin huffed out the last words and exited her room. Korra smiled. Same old Tenzin. Always looking out for her. Her mind drifted into sleep. She saw the masked face of Amon striding to her unmoving body with clear and cold footsteps. He stopped right in front of her and she trembled in fear. No! Not him. He would end everything for her and everyone she loved! He leaned in and she felt cold sweat heading down her forehead. 

“When I take away your bending, you will be nothing.”

His deep and menacing voice echoed in her head and she screamed. No! She awoke with a start with her neck throbbing from where he had hit her still. She gulped and tried to settle her troubled mind. Amon had no mask, no followers, no way to hurt her. Right now. Her mind gave in to the worry and she got up and paced the room. What evil plan was he hatching next? What would he do to her? Was her family safe? She whimpered pathetically as she pictured his horrible mask. No more fear! She told herself. He would not control her. She laid back down and tried to drown away her troubles in tears. 

Amon woke with painful throbbing from the burns and a slightly dazed feeling. He felt the back of his head. Not nearly as bad as yesterday, but still recovering. He sat up on a crate. What next? He was so used to having a plan that not having one left him purposeless. He sighed as he stood up and searched the warehouse curiously. Boxes of yarn, cloth and props. It seemed as if he was in the warehouse for some theater. He opened another crate and paused. It was full of masks. Creative and beautifully designed and colorful creations that drew his eye and reminded him of old times. He frowned deeply. There was no point in a mask anymore. 

He had no reason to have it. Yet he longed for the reassurance of a concealed face. He pondered his actions against the gangs and smiled. Maybe he could have a new path that was similar to what he always strived for. He wanted to clean up the streets and gangs and stop oppressive benders. Part of him wanted the gangs to be destroyed because of his father, but part of him felt like this was right. He dug through the masks until one struck his eye. A very dark blue mask that had white trimming around the edges, mouth, and eyes. It had a beautiful water tribe insignia on the forehead in a circle. He smiled at how it was so similar, yet so different to his other mask. 

He found all black clothing with a hood and removed his bandages, dawning the mask. He felt new and determined in his new attire. He decided that he would need to work alone. No mass revolution. Just him. Doing what he knew was right. Amon set off into the night toward the city. He ran on rooftops using his amazing and graceful acrobatics to maneuver quickly and carefully. Finally, he heard a sudden yell from a rich house not far from him. He smiled and jumped onto the rooftop, landing quietly. He swung down onto the balcony and heard voices from inside the room. 

“Where’s the safe, Dillove. We’ve been patient. You never gave us the money. My boss can get a little impatient with disobedient customers.”

A rough and angry voice said this angrily in a hushed tone.

Amon slowly crept into the room, hiding in the shadows.

“Please! Take everything! Tell the Triple Threat they can have it all! Just leave me and my family alone!”

That was the man of the house. He looked terrified and helpless. Amon held back a growl of anger. This man did not deserve to be robbed like that! 

“Smart man. Now where is it!”

The voice was impatient and aggressive. 

“Over here.”

Amon’s smooth voice cut through the air and the lead robber whirled around to see where it had come from, his eyes wide with fear.

“Who’s there!?”

Amon had already crept to another spot in the room. He waited a second for the men to become more doubtful of themselves and less aware before he struck. He chi blocked someone completely from behind and he yelled in alarm, falling to the floor. There were around ten more. Amon drifted back into the shadows as they turned to their comrade. 

The leader was shaking in fear. 

“Coward! Show yourself!”

Amon grabbed another two from behind hit the pressure points on their necks and threw them into a wall quickly ducking away afterwards. The leaders eyes darted all around the very dark room with paranoia. Amon revealed himself and they cried out in surprise and unleashed desperate bending attacks at him. He weaved through their attacks faster than lighting and chi blocked two more men that were close to him before blending back into the shadows. 

The remaining men gathered in a tight circle and their eyes were alert. Amon swept the legs out from one and chi blocked his arms when his attention was slightly to his left and chi blocked the person next to him with the same lightening speed up to their shoulder from their elbow. The men stumbled away as the man who fell cried alarm and one tried to slash his head with fire daggers. He ducked and kneed them in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of them and threw them over his shoulder. Then Amon kicked the man whose arm he had just chi blocked in the nose sending him sprawled onto the floor. Amon turned back to the remaining two men with their leader cowering behind him. At this point the man Dillove ran down the stairs to call the police and Amon slowly approached the men who were inadvertently backing into a corner. 

The two men yelled as they unleashed fire and earth attacks at him wildly. He dodged with trained agility and grace getting closer and closer to them. He grabbed one’s arm and ducked under his arm and bent his arm back and threw him into his friend hard. They crumpled against the reinforced bed frame and Amon turned his masked face to the horrified leader. 

His lip trembled and his forehead was covered with sweat.

“What are you?”

Amon paused. A painful memory of his brother asking the same question to him. The monster. 

“I’m the thing that’s going to put an end to all the tyranny of this city. It is time for you to experience the same fear that you have inflicted on Republic City.” 

Amon’s cold and menacing voice made the man cower in the corner. Amon touched his forehead firmly and placed the other on his neck as he had done many times and the man screamed. Amon threw his slumped body onto the floor. His beaten allies received the same treatment and Amon tied them up. He heard police sirens from the airships and dashed out onto the balcony and leapt to another rooftop, fleeing the scene. 

Amon smiled. He would end the corruption that his father had caused. One step at a time. And when he finished, there would be an equal society. Just like he wanted. He returned to the warehouse and snuck into the attic, hiding himself behind some crates as he lay down. He body still ached, but he felt his purpose return to him. He would no longer be his father’s tool of revenge. He could live the way his brother wanted. He could save the city. He drifted off to sleep, reassured for the first time in a very long while...


	4. Death of a Terrorist

Chapter 4-

Korra woke up in the hospital feeling a lot better. She had a stressful night but she was ready to leave this stupid hospital. She shouldn’t have stayed in the first place. She sighed as she cleaned herself up in the bathroom and exited the building. The city was buzzing with noise as if something exciting had happened. 

Korra strode down the street and frowned as she saw a large cluster of cameras surround her. 

“Avatar Korra! It is true that Amon has bested you again and escaped?”

“Where you connected to the occurrence at the house of Dillove?”

“Are you keeping your promise to the city about stopping the gangs?”

Korra closed her eyes and sighed to ease her mind as the cameras clicked and flashed in her face, not allowing her to think freely and stressing her out.

“Listen! I’m doing my best to stop Amon! His escape at the hospital was unfortunate, but we can still get him! As for the gangs, I have not have enough time yet to make the changes.”

“But Korra! Do have have anything to say about the Dillove incident?”

Korra paused uncertain.

“What do you mean?”

The voices erupted into millions of questions and Korra launches herself away with a useful blast of air. Same old press. But something bothered her. The “Dillove” incident? What did they mean? 

Amon woke up to the bright sunshine streaming through a hold in the roof and was immediately grateful for the mask that covered his face. He was still uncomfortable to the warm weather in this city and he was used to being in the shadows. He dropped down the hole that led to the attic and landed noiselessly. What a night. He strolled through the warehouse when he tripped upon a mirror and paused. His get up with the new mask was pretty intimidating, but something else was on his mind. He slowly removed the mask.

Amon let out a sign of relief when he saw that it was not nearly as bad as it looked. His face was red from the burns and the skin was irritated slightly, but it was healing fast. After removing his shirt he saw that his chest was what had received most of the blast from the fire bomb. It scarred fairly bad. His back was in better shape since it had time to heal from the boat explosion. He would heal, and probably not have much of a scar to show for it on his face. 

His mind wandered to the deeper scars. The ones that were invisible to the eye. The ones that he could never heal completely. He frowned at the painful memories that enveloped his mind. “Noatak! Come back! Noatak!” His brothers desperate and hurt voice. His own confused, angry, and hurt emotions. His fathers abuse. His life of lies. He shed a tear when he recalled his brothers voice. “It will be just like the good old days.” A lie. He could never fix what was broken. The best he could do is resist the urge to die and make a difference in the world.

He redressed himself and paused. His new identity may fool some, but not the avatar. And surely she now had news of what he had done and connected the dots. He had to tie up the loose end. Kill the avatar? No. He mused over the idea and dismissed it. Though he would enjoy the revenge. Another part of him recoiled at the idea. Amon frowned. Noatak has not gotten in control for a while but now it seemed he was trying to for the majority of the time. 

Amon felt a solution begin to form. What if he was dead? He still had the tattered clothing that he used to wear which the avatar would surely recognize. His dark mind thought of his brothers body and a cruel smile came to his lips. They did look similar enough that if the body looked charred and burned to obscure the differences. He set off to the graveyard and found where his brother was buried. He dug up the grave and carried out the body before covering the coffin with the dirt. He made sure to make the ground look undisturbed. He snuck away with the body to the warehouse. Luckily no one had been nearby or it would have caused temporary problems.

Amon studied the destroyed face of his brother and felt a stroke of pity and sadness. Oh, what had become of the brothers that loved and protected each other proudly? He growled as he shoved Noatak away. Useless emotions. Pity only made him weak. He redressed the body and considered the next step. There was a presidential speech happening at the presidents mansion that would attract almost all of Republic City. He could make it look like Amon had been killed by a fire bender by the docks trying to escape the city. 

Amon heard people bustling toward the mansion and snuck to the docks after he heard no more noise. He hid behind a crate with the body. A guard was standing by boat sellers boats looking bored. Probably he was not being paid very well and it was a hot day. He was also played with a little ball of fire in his hands. Amon pushed the body into the water and the guard did not notice. He proceeded with the plan. He was wearing clothing similar to his old ones from the warehouse so hopefully it would bring recognition to the guard. He strolled up to the docks trying to look suspicious and the guards brow furrowed.

“Hey, what are you doing over here?”

Amon gave a halfhearted shrug.

“Just looking.”

The guard paused a moment and studied the strangers clothing. His eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?”

Amon looked angrily at the guard.

“None of your business.”

He hoped his acting was convincing the guard. He had limited resources and it had been a little while. The guard lifted up his hands and two balls of Fire appeared in his palms. 

“Your that one they call Amon, aren’t you? You’d best come quietly or things’ll get ugly.”

Amon gave a convincing snarl as he ran slowly and predictably at the guard. The guard reacted quickly, his eyes afraid. He launched all his firepower at him, unknowingly closing his eyes. Amon smiled. He gave a convincing yell of pain followed by falling backwards into the water. He moved the body over to where he had fallen and stayed hidden under the waves until the man investigated. 

Even from under the waves there was no mistaking the gasp of shock as the man studied the body. He was a man of pride and would probably assume the burns were caused by him and not have suspicions. But was it convincing enough? The man pulled the body out of the water and Amon assumed he was checking the pulse. He heard the man cry alarm as he realized the body was dead and came to the assumption that he had just killed someone. 

Police were soon to follow, so Amon had no time to double check his handiwork. He escaped underwater and arose near the warehouse. He could already see the surprise on the avatar’s face as he fooled her once again.

Korra was startled as she listened to the president’s speech as the Metalbending police rushed up to Chief Beifong and delivered troubling news. Inconveniently, the press were all there because of the speech.

“Chief Beifong, What news was just delivered to you?”

“Is it tied to the Equalists?”

“Has the Triple Threat Triad struck once more?”

Beifong growled angrily at the press and took the mic from a shocked President.

“That is not any of your business. I would like all the civilians to not disrupt the perimeter being set up. Failure to listen will be charged.”

The police had set up a perimeter around an area of the city with police to guard it. Korra ignored the warnings as she leapt over the small barrier past the guard and ran straight to what had happened. There was a panicked looking guard who was blurting things at the police in desperation. The docks were slightly charred. Signs of a fight. 

“I was hired to defend the boats during the speech! There he was, sulking about and I recognized who he was and offered surrender. Then he charged me and I..... I killed him.”

The desperate voice echoed in Korra’s head as she ran over to the covered body. Her heart stopped as she uncovered the face. No!

Korra slumped backwards. Amon. Dead. Her mind was shocked and confused with the events and she failed to comprehend her own feelings on the matter. It had to be a trick. Some sort of ruse. Korra examined the face. It was familiar somehow. She had only gotten a glimpse of his face when his mask was removed. Maybe it was him. The face was charred and burned. It made her sick. 

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around. Lin Beifong stood there. Her face was... confused and concerned. Not normal expressions on the stoney chiefs face.

“Korra. I know it’s a shock. But are you alright? You shouldn’t be here.”

Korra huffed angrily.

“I’m fine. And I thought by now you would know you couldn’t keep me out of these things.” 

Her voice was hurt and it confused the Chief even more. What could be the cause of this emotion. But Korra knew. Empathy. She felt bad for him. Sure, he was an evil man, but only because of how he was raised. And there was some truth in his words. He had such pain to carry as a burden. Korra glared at the ground. No. He was a monster. A freak. He had tried to take her bending. Focus on that. He had attacked her and Mako. Tried to take away peoples bending forever! 

Korra stood up and faced the Chief with a determined stare. 

“I’m alright. I’m just surprised.”

The Chief looked relived. 

“As am I. Even so, he was a danger to Republic City. Maybe this was for the best.”

Korra sighed. Maybe it was. She groaned as she saw flashes and heard annoying voices. The press had arrived. 

“Avatar Korra! What is the news from this mysterious interruption to the presidents speech?”

“Is it a danger to republic city?”

“Why are the police keeping it secret? Shouldn’t the public know the truth?”

Korra grit her teeth and turned to face the press. 

“The situation is under control. Everything is fine. The speech will continue. Just let me handle this.”

The press burst into more questions and the cameras flashed brightly and aggressively. A group of reporters ducked under the barrier and began taking pictures of the body and the scene. One reporter started interrogating the witness. 

“Do you know what happened here? What is the identity of the body?”

The witness trembled.

“I-it was self defense. He attacked first!”

The reporters eyes narrowed. 

“But who was the man who attacked you?”

“It was A-Amon. He was trying to sneak away from the city during the speech! I’m sure of it!”

“Chief Beifong! Why are you holding this back from the public?”

Lin growled, her distaste for the papers showing.

“What happened here is not a large concern and it is not in your authority to poke around. Step back!”

The reporter scribbled down the news eagerly and scrambled away as Chief Beifong dealt with the press.

“Get back! This area is closed to the public. Any person trespassing will be prosecuted!”

The reporters quickly ran from the scene with the news and Chief Beifong growled angrily.

“So much for keeping it quiet.”

Korra looked back at the body. Gone. He was gone. The fear would still not leave her, haunting her still. He would never die in her head. The monster in the mask. Her instinctive reaction when thinking of him was to hide. She had to be strong. He was gone. For good.


	5. The Birth of a Hero

Chapter 5-

Amon woke up feeling amused somehow. He knew the press would jump right along with his death and the city would be simply buzzing. He needed to know what the results of his actions were. He pulled the hood over his head and shrouded his face with it’s darkness. No mask required if he could blend in. 

Amon slipped out of the warehouse into the cool morning air. His eyes darted to the crowds of people wandering the streets already talking. 

“Did you hear? Amon was killed. If you ask me, it’s good riddance. He was one of them too, you know?”

A middle age woman walked around a nearby building with a friend.

“Agreed. The Equalists are still around. Maybe it’s better that he is gone. He lied to us all.”

Amon’s mind was covered in sorrow at the harsh words. No one saw who he was and what he wanted for the world. They just cast him out. Rejected him. He sighed. People would believe whatever was apparent. He had lied to them. But only to get them to stand up for themselves. And also because he feared the rejection while he shared their goals. Sadly, he had only temporarily avoided the pain. The dream of equality he had was crushed. And now he had to work alone.

Amon snuck through the alleys in crowds of people. Many people shared feelings of hate towards him although many shared him hopes for equality. 

His icy blue eyes that were normally so cold and emotionless widened in surprise as he saw the paper.

Republic Times

Breaking News! The known terrorist and former leader of the Equalists was found dead!

During the presidents speech at town square a disturbance occurred at one of the main ports. A hired bodyguard was found next to the mans dead body. The man known as Amon was covered with major burns. Some witnesses say that they saw police sneaking away during the speech and Chief Beifong was very suspicious with the details allowing no one to enter. Did the police kill Amon and cover it up as a blow to the Equalists? Or was it something more sinister? More on page 2.

More news from the Dillove rumors! It appears that there were 12 thugs from the Triple Threat Triad attempting to rob Mr. Dillove. They were foiled by a mysterious vigilante in a mask.   
“He was dark and terrifying, but I was reassured that he was on my side when it took them all down.” Said Mr. Dillove. “Can you believe it!? He took down all 12 of them without bending!” It appears that the masked vigilante is trying to do what the avatar has failed to do; which is getting rid of the scum of the city once and for all! More on Page 3

Amon froze. It worked! They thought he was dead! And it appeared that they had taken the Dillove incident well too. He felt excitement for the first time since he had started the Equalists. He could do it! It wasn’t over! He could make a difference! It also gave him pleasure that he could never admit that he had bested the avatar once more. Now for the next phase of the plan....

Korra was annoyed. She tossed the paper aside after crumpling into a ball. What did they mean he was doing what she could not? It was unfair! They expected her to save the city one day and celebrated her after victory and the next day they scolded her for not being enough. She sighed. I’ll never be as good as Aang. They deserve him, not me. What can I do? Her mind was going crazy at her inactivity and Tenzin still wanted to make sure she didn’t “overextend” herself or whatever. 

Her mind drifted to the masked man. Who was he anyway? Despite her first impression of annoyance to the figure, her curiosity was peaked. She hesitantly sat up and picked up the paper, unfolding it. What am I doing? She turned to Page 3. She had to know more.

The thugs were taken into custody later that night. Our reporter who witnessed this says that the thugs were remarkably quiet, as if shocked. What amazing and mysterious power does this masked hero possess? The cops are being very uptight about this issue as well. What we wonder now is where he’ll strike next. The gangs in Republic City better look out.

Korra scowled as she threw the paper back in the corner of her room. Why did they have to be so vague! Does no one know anything? Korra went to the gym. One way she could let out stress was being with her friends and another was bending. As she entered the pro bending gym, she saw Mako. His eyes lit up as he saw her and she grinned with excitement as she ran right into his arms.

Mako scowled. He seemed distant. Upset. She would have to talk to him.

“It feels like it’s been so long! The last couple of days have been really....”

Bolin burst into the room, interrupting Korra.

“Confusing? Horrible? Dreadful? I bet you were begging to see us again after all that!”

Korra smirked. 

“Actually, comparatively, seeing you is worse.”

Korra watched amused as Bolin acted hurt.

“Oh for goodness sake. I’m sure she’s happy to see you.”

Mako looked grumpy as he reassured his brother. Something about him screamed wrong to Korra.

There was an awkward pause as they all recalled the crazy events that had happened just recently. 

Bolin broke the silence.

“Well I know it’s been crazy, but it’s good to be back as a group again. You know, the good days when we were plotting against those smelly Wolf-bats.”

Korra smiled as she recalled their fierce determination for that tournament. 

“Yah, but then they cheated. I’m still annoyed. At least I got to cream Tahno!”

Korra expressed her emotions passionately as she let them go. It was good to have friends who were okay with her expressing herself. They continued talking about their triumphs, crazy stories and pro bending matches. They excitably dueled each other and practiced new moves. All the while, however, Mako kept his distance.

“Well, I’ve got to go. I got a date.”

Korra turned to Bolin in surprise. 

“Really?”

“What!? Like only you and Mako can date?”

Korra smiled at the flustered earthbender.

“Of course not. You have fun Bolin!”

Bolin whistled to himself happily and left the gym skipping. Korra turned back to Mako. The room went quiet for a second.

“Look I know it’s been hard recently. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

Korra spoke cautiously. She scanned Mako nervously for a reaction. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

“It must be nice with the public cheering you on for your defeat of Amon at least.”

What?

“I’m sorry, but what!? Public cheering me on? More like public stressing my every mistake. Everyone expects me to be Aang."

Mako frowned. 

“All things considered I still think you have it nice right now. Nobody cares to mention the street rats who helped you. Or Asami.”

Korra was furious. 

He looks upset. Maybe he’s just jealous of the fame. That’s understandable. But that comment about Asami?!

“What does Asami have to do with this!”

Mako scowled, some of his anger to their breakup showing. 

“Forget it.”

He moved to the door.

“Forget what? Why are you acting this way!?”

Korra was surprised with his comment and she was angry and emotional.

“You know why. One second we’re all together and then you forget about us. Then you expect everything to be normal.”

“I didn’t forget about you!” Korra protested, “it’s just that I’ve had a lot going on!”

“I invited you to dinner the night we defeated Amon. We were supposed to go to a restaurant last night. Do you remember? I was excited. Until you didn’t show. It felt horrible. It still hurts Korra. I thought we could have a chance after we won, but it turns out you never wanted that.”

Korra groaned internally. With all of the stuff going on with Amon and his death, she had completely forgotten about that. Her mind was cluttered and confused and now this.

“Mako, I’m sorry I just-“

“Forgot? Well since you are so good at that, why don’t you just forget about us as well. We’re done Korra.”

He stormed out of the room leaving Korra confused and hurt. 

An hour later Korra was fuming in her favorite restaurant eating noodles and stressing. 

I’ll never be the avatar this city needs. Amon was right. 

Korra shivered as she recalled his masked face. 

Maybe it’s better we broke up. He deserves a girl like Asami.

Her heart ached with pain and jealousy. It was all her fault. As usual. Her train of thought of thought was spoiled by the door breaking down with an ominous slam.

Gang members with elements ready stormed into the restaurant. There must have been at least thirty. Two of them stood at the end of the restaurant while the rest of them stole the valuables from the people in the restaurant. Korra watched as they broke the telephone. There would be no police rescue for awhile.

“Your satchel.”

Korra scowled at the scummy thug. She was not a girl to be obedient naturally, but tonight she was pissed off. 

“No. There is nothing in there worth you or your bosses time. You slimy, Pig-headed scum.”

He glared dangerously, his cheeks flushed.

“I’ll be the judge of that you little cur.”

“No, you won’t. In fact-“

A well dressed man entered the restaurant. Shady Shin. He smirked at her. He was followed by Lightning Bolt Zolt.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the new little avatar. Let me get this straight. You plan to take me and all my friends down alone!”

Korra stopped her snappy retort to consider the situation. She gritted her teeth. He was right. She needed to wait for the opportune moment to strike. Resisting now would be futile.

She handed over the satchel and Shady Shin smiled. He walked to the counter and reached out a hand to the shopowner. 

The shopkeeper owner trembled and reached under the counter for the safe box.

“Ah ah ah! Wait a second.”

The shopkeeper paused as one of Shin’s thugs walked over and pulled it out.

“Now open it up.”

The shopkeeper’s lip trembled as he reached for his chest to reveal the key on the necklace. He carefully unlocked it, watching sorrowfully as the thugs cried out glee. This shopkeeper was one of the most successful restaurants in Republic City. Getting his strongbox would provide many funds. 

“Take it away.”

Shady Shin’s smug face and Lightning’s confident smile made Korra boil with rage. She had to do something. She had to-

“Well alright then.”

Everyone whirled to the source of the smooth confident voice, but saw nothing. Suddenly the lights flickered out. People started whispering quietly in worry.

Flames came up from the hands of some of Shin’s and Zolt’s thugs.

“Quiet!” 

Shady Shin’s voice quieted the room and everyone waited, tense. Korra stood up to fight, her wary eyes scanning the darkness. 

Suddenly a shadow moved, faster then lightning. It pierced the inky blackness and started to take down the thugs with expert hand-to-hand combat that occurred faster than a blink of the eye. His movements were perfect and graceful and they seemed very natural to him. Korra watched amazed as it took down a good half of the men before retreating into the darkness. She was tired of letting him do it alone.

Korra focused as she gathered water from cups around the room and soaked the remaining men. They all fell to the floor and the mysterious shadow was already back, chi-blocking the victims in various places until they all fell motionless and quieted. The lights flickered back on and the shadow was standing tall by the door with his dark clothing and strange mask. 

Korra felt intrigued and curiosity returned from that morning. He was gone in a second out the door. Korra hesitated a second confused. Then she realized. Among the bodies slumped unconscious or disabled on the floor, the two gang leaders were not among them. She cursed and followed him out the door.


	6. The Shadow

Chapter 6-

Amon’s eyes darted around corners as he chased his prey. Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin must have snuck off in the darkness, cutting their losses. He cursed. He had already cut their tires in case they tried to drive away, but he forgot to plan for their inevitable panic into the alleys.

He watched as they darted around another corner and he smiled. A dead end. He rounded the corner to find both Shin and Zolt pinned up against it, eyes wide. Shin whimpered pathetically as he approached and Amon felt amusement at Zolt’s shocked face. The second time he’s seen it very recently. 

It was Shin who spoke first.

“We’ll give you everything! The strongbox contains a large amount of yuans! Surely you would be so kind as to accept our generous-“

“I don’t play your games, scum.”

Amon snarled the words, disgusted.

He chi-blocked them both quickly, immobilizing them both. 

“You don’t understand! You are a fool! You’ll pay for this!”

Zolt’s confidence had vanished under Amon’s uncaring gaze.

Amon smiled cruelly under his blue mask.

“Unfortunately for you, it is time for the scum of this city to pay.”

He knocked them out. A second later he heard someone run down the alleyway and whirled around. His eyed narrowed. Her. 

The avatar ran up the alley and stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene. He watched her bright blue eyes scan the area in confusion. She did not leave the alleyway.

“Who are you?”

He grimaced. It pained him that people thought the same of him sometimes. Like he was some creature or unknown entity. But he accepted her curiosity was well founded. He could not let his anger at her previous actions get in the way of his goals. 

“You can call me Moon. I’m here to free Republic City from it’s shackles of corruption.”

Korra studied him curiously. As he turned around she was transfixed by his icy gaze. There was something familiar about those eyes. It made her mind squirm. He was simply breathtaking. She tried to speak, but words would not form.

Before she knew it, he was gone. He had disappeared into the shadows of the alley and climbed onto a rooftop with inhuman speed. Korra looked up at the sky. The moon was full. The beautiful light shone on the streets. 

Who was that man? How can he do that? Why does he make me so uncomfortable, yet dazed?

She walked over the slumped forms on the ground. Two of the three gang leaders in one night. The man was incredible. She dragged them behind her to a telephone box and dialed the cops. They showed up quickly.

Lin Beifong leapt down from the airship with trained efficiency. Her eyes were very serious.

“Avatar Korra. What happened? We got another call recently from a restaurant patron that said two of the gang leaders were robbing the restaurant and now you end up with them? This better be some story.”

Korra sighed.

“It wasn’t me who stopped them all. It was... a man. He was dressed in dark clothing, he was tall, and he was wearing a blue mask with a white trim and a water tribe insignia. He took them all down without bending. It started at the restaurant. The men were robbing us of all our valuables when the lights flickered and before I knew it they were all knocked out. I followed him when I realized that the gang leaders had escaped and when I caught up with him they were like this. Then he left. He calls himself Moon.”

Beifong paused in thought. 

“That does match our other reports. Thank you avatar. You’ve been a great help. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I suggest you go home for some rest.”

Beifong handcuffed the two gang leaders and called for backup. Korra sighed as she walked home, her mind wandering. 

If he’s around, maybe the city really doesn’t need me. Maybe I can finally be free from this horrible duty. Maybe then I could have a normal life. Like I always wanted.

Korra dove into the freezing water as she swam back to air temple island. Normally she would take a boat, but tonight she enjoyed the alone time. There was something soothing about the water on her skin. It playfully wiped away her worries and calmed her troubled mind.

She extracted the water off her body and returned it to the ocean before climbing through her window and crashing onto her bed. She fell into sleep easily and let her mind wander...


	7. Dread

Chapter 7-

Korra was alone. She was surrounded by an inky blackness. She tried to move, but her body was frozen in place. Everything hurt. Like a million needles piercing every pore. An icy feeling of horror overcome her. Blooodbending.

“The city no longer needs you. You know in your heart it is true. You’ll never even come close to being Aang. You are a failure. This city deserves a symbol they can rely on.”

A deep and frightening voice echoed in her mind as his masked figure came into view, each cold and precise step ringing in her ears. She trembled as his mask came closer to her face. Amon.

No! This isn’t real! He’s dead! I beat him.

He grabbed her chin and she looked away as his frigid eyes pierced her soul. Such cold eyes. He stepped behind her and Korra felt her heart beating like a horse in gallop. 

I have to get away! I need to stop this!

“I’m afraid it won’t be so easy avatar. You really thought you could defeat me? I’ll never leave you. I always have a plan.”

Korra screamed as his hand reached down and his finger was placed on her forehead. 

“NO!”

Korra sat up hastily, heart beating fast. The cold feeling hadn’t left and she was sweating like crazy. She sat in bed for a moment.

He is gone. Am- no, Noatak is gone. You beat him. He is gone.

His eyes were stuck in her mind. So cold. As if he experienced so much sorrow that it leaked from his gaze. Why were those eyes so stuck in her mind?

Korra stood up and got dressed in fresh clothes. She went down to breakfast. The Airbender kids were all at the table. Jinora was reading a book, Ikki was complaining a growing impatient for food and Meelo was joining her.

“Come on! I am so hungry! Mom! Hurry up!”

“Yah! Hurry up, lady!”

Ikki’s high-pitched voice drowned out Tenzin’s greeting to her. Korra watched with amusement as he turned to his daughter angrily.

“Ikki, have patience! Your mother works hard on our meals and you would do well to be grateful! The same goes for you Meelo!”

Tenzin had obviously been up late last night and his temper was getting away from him a bit. Both of the siblings stopped abruptly.

“Breakfast is served.”

Pema came into the room carrying platters of delicious food. She laid it down on the table before sitting down gracefully. She also looked rather tired.

As Ikki and Meelo stuffed their faces, Tenzin looked expectantly at Korra. She nervously picked up some food and began eating. After a moment Tenzin coughed loudly. Korra ignored this and kept eating.  
Finally Tenzin could take it no more. 

“Korra, where were you last night. Pema and I stayed up late for you. We were worried sick!”

Korra fumbled a bit, her mind racing with all that had happened so recently.

“I-I...... well..... Mako and I broke up.”

Her horrible heartbreak brought a deadly silence to the room and everyone awkwardly digested the information. Korra stood up. 

“Excuse me.”

She could barely hold back the tears before she reached the bathroom. She had tried to push the breakup out of her mind, but she was having trouble forgetting Mako’s hurt eyes. 

I failed him. Like I’m failing this city. Like I failed Tenzin with airbending until recently and I still have trouble with it. They need Aang. I’m just a failure. A plug in the way of the waters of happiness for others. 

She let the tears come as she collapsed into a protective position on the floor, her mind unable to comprehend her sorrow and pain. She felt her guilt deepen as her mind wandered to the man who called himself Moon. His tall, dark and attractive figure and grace. His calm and captivating voice that seemed so familiar. His icy cold eyes. He had such inspiring goals. Ridding republic city of the gangs. That was something Korra would never have been able to do. He had stolen her mind. He and Amon both. No Noatak. She needed to remember he was Noatak. She sobbed until she could no longer sob. Fear, hurt, guilt, embarrassment, disappointment and anger flooding her senses. Why was Amon so fresh in her mind? She knew he was gone. 

Korra paused a second. Did she really know he was gone? Even as she cried, she thought of her dream. What if he lived? What if she had never won? Her eyes narrowed in determination. Something about his death wasn’t sitting right. A man as crafty, brilliant, deceitful and talented as Amon dead to a clumsy fire bending bodyguard? No. He had lived somehow.

Korra snuck out of the bathroom, careful not to alert the air bending family she had ever left. She was not in the mood to be transparent with Tenzin. Not again. He wouldn’t understand her feeling to Amon, or even her feelings to Moon. She had to see for herself. Tenzin’s room was simple, organized, yet charming. The large and comfortable bed, simple wooden furniture and family related items. The pictures of Aang and other possessions once owned by the previous avatars. 

The only thing that stood out was the ghostly white mask with the blood red circle in the center. Just looking at it made Korra shiver and her dream returned. Fear. She reached out a shaky hand and felt the smooth mask in her hand. Amon was just a man in a mask. She had exposed Noatak to his passionate followers and his revolution was now in hiding. She glared at the mask, the memories brought by it washing over her. They were not pleasant.

Korra took the mask off the dresser and climbed out the window. By the time Tenzin realized she was gone, she would have answers. 

Amon was growing used to trips in the city now. He walked around with the hood up all the time to relive stress and examine the city. His face was not irritated any longer, the skin completely healed. His chest, however, was a different story. The skin felt normal, but it was scarred red. Still, the fact that his face was healed meant he could wander the city with less suspicion. It helped calm him. He did his best work when collected.

Amon smiled with amusement as he saw the paper that next morning. It seemed he was having a larger effect when focusing on the right things individually. His revolution had been far too hesitant. People believed when given a god so he thought to amaze them through words and then reinforce his might in actions. Now he realized that people believed in a decisive, mysterious, and efficient god rather than a passionate and relatable one. 

Republic Times  
Breaking News! The man in mask strikes again!

The man now known as “Moon” has struck at the gangs of Republic City with vigor once more and this time at their very heart! Last night he was seen stopping the robbery of Republic Ramen all alone. There were many witnesses but at the end of the night he disappeared once more!

“I was running my shop as usual.”  
Says Mr. Oae, owner of Republic Ramen, “When the door burst down and those thugs flooded into my store! I was frozen with indecision. I hate those gangs like everyone else and they were in my store, but I couldn’t help but me afraid! There were at least thirty. That was before Shady Shin and Lightning Bolt Zolt showed up. Everyone knows they are gang leaders of Triple Threat, but they never get caught in action. That’s when I knew this was more serious than a simple robbery of my fine patrons.

“Hand over the money or die.”

I reach for my strongbox. If I gave them what they wanted, maybe they’d leave my patrons unharmed. That greasy pig Shin had a thug watch as I reached for it. He was paranoid. Probably from the Dillove incident. They needed to show strength. That’s when I knew he would come and save us. Protect us from those unlawful thugs. The lights turned out.”  
(More on page 2)

Amon flipped the page eagerly. It was like they saw him as some hero. Shocking that he could accomplish the same goals when in a new disguise after people had just rejected it. 

The room grew still. Suddenly he appeared like a ghost in the night and before I could blink they were all knocked down. This amazing force of a man had taken them all down without even bending. The lights turned back on and he disappeared through the door to go bring justice to those greedy thugs who corrupted our city. It did not surprise me that he got Shin and Zolt soon after. The man is an unstoppable force. He’s my hero.”

We still have yet to know the identity of this masked hero, but we do know that the remaining scum of Republic City should watch out. Because Republic City has a new figure protecting it from evil. 

Be sure to read page 3 where we discuss the menace of the previously powerful Equalists and how they continue to terrorize.

Amon froze. He had not thought of the  
consequences of his previous actions. He had assumed the people of Republic City were blinded by hatred to him and therefore dismissed his logic and dreams. He assumed they had all forgotten the truth. The Equalists were the outcome of his immature anger to benders. They were dangerous. However small they were, the Equalists lived on. And it scared him.


	8. Weaver of lies

Chapter 8-

Mahjur, previously known as the lieutenant of Amon, sat at his desk fingering his mustache. He now carried the revolution on his shoulders. Amon’s betrayal was still fresh in his mind. A bender. A blood bender. His tragic story of scarring, his power, his motivations all lies. Mahjur remembered it as well as it were yesterday. 

“You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!”

His own hurt and betrayed voice. He had foolishly charged him. Suddenly his body was thrust into the air and his limbs twisted. He felt so much pain that he couldn’t speak. His mind was going vague and his vision fuzzy. Not Amon. Not the man they had all believed in. It couldn’t be true. 

“You served me well lieutenant.”

Amon hurled him into the wooden beams leaned against the wall and Mahjur crashed into them, his body failing to stay conscious. 

He awoke in darkness. Everything ached so much it made him dizzy and he was bleeding from where his head had hit the wood. Amon’s betrayal seemed unreal. Mahjur had served him all his life. He had trusted him, devoted his soul to the revolution and eagerly awaited the next of Amon’s schemes. He had loved him. There was something about Amon that inspired him, made him hopeful for the future. Amon held all of his respect. And then he found out that Amon was really a bender named Noatak who Bloodbent to remove bending.

Mahjur caught a tear going down his cheek. He had loved him even after the betrayal, though his heart was betrayed. Amon had never even known that the affection Mahjur had shown him was not just respect. And now he was dead. He had left Mahjur to live his dream all on his own after being exposed to the world. Now the Equalist’s dream was crushed and Mahjur was forced to rebuild the foundation.

Mahjur recalled the day they met. Mahjur had been a young man of nineteen. He had lived on the streets his whole life being rejected from jobs because he was a non bender. Because he was scum to them. His name “Mahjur” meant Abandonment or Betrayal. A fitting name, suiting a dirty non bender like himself. They pretended it was fair, but he saw through their biases. No one wanted a non-bender when they could have a bender. That’s why almost all non benders started their own businesses. 

He had been wandering down an alley after being rejected from another job when he heard sounds of fighting. He looked around a corner to find a group of earth benders trapping a child with earth restraints on his wrists and ankles. They were laughing.

“You idiot. Running into us and expecting everything to be fine. Low-life scum.”

The kid struggled against the rock restraints in vain.

“Let me go this instant. Or I’ll-“

“Or you’ll what? Non-bending idiot. This is our city.”

One of the four earth bending thugs reached for the kid’s tiny satchel. The boy cried out desperately.

“Please! That’s all I have! I’ll starve!”

One of the men laughed.

“Then you’ll be lucky. Non-benders are better off dead.”

Mahjur gritted his teeth angrily. This was the way it was. There was no way they could fight back. He couldn’t move or they’d get him too. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. A man wearing a simple brown mask with a red dot in the center and a dirty brown coat. Mahjur watched amazed as the man walked into view of the thugs. 

They stopped laughing.

“Yo, Who are you? You’d better clear out freak.”

One of the thugs spoke up trying to sound confident, but Mahjur caught a shake in his voice. What was this idiot doing messing with the Triad?! You got out of their way, that was the way it was. Resistance was futile. 

The man kept moving forward until he stopped right in front of them.

“I’m warning you! Back off!” 

The man cocked his head.

“Benders are the same. Always using violence to take advantage of those not given the same ability at birth to ruin lives. Bending is why you feel justified to abuse a child. Bending is not a gift, but a curse. I will cleanse your impurities and free Republic City. Then I will free the world.”

The men looked at the stranger, confused. They had never encountered resistance like this before. Then they started glaring darkly as what he said hit them.

“You need to be taught a lesson. Your just a little man in a mask who thinks he’s clever. Your a fool to mess with the Triad. We were going to leave you be, but now you’ve pissed me off!”

Mahjur watched in horror as one of the men covered his fist in rock and punched right at the man.

Faster than Mahjur could blink, the masked man had moved smoothly to the side. His hands moved quickly and he jabbed precisely at the mans arm and torso. The man cried out in shock as he arm slumped and the man in mask kicked him in the back. The remaining three didn’t look pleased. One of them brought a boulder out of the ground and kicked it at the masked man’s head.

Mahjur watched in awe as he leapt bent backwards and let the boulder crash over him and recover quickly to grasp the closest thugs arm and bend it back. The man slumped over as the man in mask jabbed the back of his neck hard. Mahjur remembered being inspired by the young man’s actions. It made him act for himself. He ran into the alley way as one of the two remaining men brought up a volley of rocks. His rage at the benders matched his amazement to the masked man as the masked man dodged not only the punch from behind him, but every single rock with incredible agility and grace. 

A realization hit him from watching the man fight. You didn’t need to be a bender to fight back. He yelled as he slammed into the closer thug using his tall and powerful frame to knock him over. The thrill of fighting back, rebelling against this unfair world overcame him and he punched the man until he stopped moving. By this time the masked man had chased down the last man who had begun to flee and knocked him unconscious. Mahjur stood up. The masked figure went over to the young boy who was white with fear and broke his bonds with a rock. The boy rubbed his wrists.

“Uh..... Thanks.”

The boy squirmed nervously under the masked man’s gaze. The masked figure handed him his pouch.

“Benders will oppress you no longer. I promise I will make a difference.”

The deep and intelligent voice struck Mahjur as well as the boy. He watched as the boy ran off. 

“How can you fight?”

Mahjur let the question slip out of his mouth without thinking. The man turned.

“I fight because all of this is wrong. Bending is a horrible art and it is used to abuse others. Everywhere I’ve been, bending has caused misery and pain. I’m here to end that. I’m here to make things equal.”

With that the masked man touched his hand to the forehead of one of the thugs. He repeated the process to every thug. Mahjur watched baffled and amazed. 

“What are you doing to them?”

“I’m making sure that they never hurt anyone with bending again. By taking it away. Bending only causes pain. By removing it, I can save the world from it’s curse.”

Mahjur remembered them sharing their stories and goals. The masked man was Amon. He was only a year younger than Mahjur, but his story was even more painful. He too witnessed the horrors and unfairness of bending at a young age when a fire bender took his family and face. Mahjur felt his horrified sadness turn to anger as Amon revealed his face to him. Covered in a nasty red burn. They shared a hatred for bending.

“We can do it together. We can reshape the world. We can make it fair for everyone, that way no one else is abused by the monstrosity that is bending. Join me.” 

Amon gave him the invitation and from that point they started the Equalists. They recruited non benders and inspired the masses to make a change. Amon made his anger motivation, his outcome in life a blessing, and gave Mahjur a sense of belonging he’d never felt before.

Then it had all fallen apart. Mahjur had been betrayed and abandoned, left for dead by the man he had once trusted with all his heart. A bender. But a bender, who Mahjur had come to realize, hated himself for his curse. That was the saddest part.

Mahjur let the tears come and go. He had to move past that and help these people. He needed to lead them like Amon had, but never let them down. Right now they were hidden underground, hiding like criminals from the very benders who worked to destroy the world with their horrifying acts. 

“Sir. We had a scout go into the Triad like you asked and he reports that Shin and Zolt were not there. They were arrested.”

An Equalist had entered the room with the news. Mahjur didn’t let his surprise show and remained calm. 

“How?”

“Apparently they were desperate after being foiled and a man caught them alone. We got the newspapers for the last few days like you asked. Here. This should explain it.”

The man handed over a bundle of newspapers. 

Mahjur dismissed the man and read them all in shock. A single mysterious man had taken down two of the three gang leaders in one night. A man called Moon wearing dark clothing and a mask. Mahjur frowned. It was time to find the man’s intentions.

Korra went to the grave of Amon. She needed proof he was gone. Something told her he lived. She moved all the earth away and broke the lock. Her bending came naturally to her since her whole life had been focused on it. That’s why losing it had broken her. Bending was an essential part of her. Bending was like moving a limb. She opened the coffin and felt her heart beat faster with anticipation. His body was covered in burns and dressed in Amon’s clothing, but the face looked different. She shook her head. It couldn’t be. Korra looked closer at the face. She felt her heart pound with shock and her eyes widened with dread as she realized.

It’s Tarrlok. He used Tarrlok‘ body. No one else would know the difference but me. They look similar so it was not suspicious. Especially with the burns. But I saw Tarrlok after the explosion and I saw Amon after his mask got knocked off. No one else was close enough to notice the differences but me and Mako. He faked his death! But that means.... 

Korra felt the thought form and tried to push it away, but it came out of her mouth.

“Amon is alive.”

Then she connected the things her mind had been stressing about. The icy blue eyes, mysterious mask and tall dark figure who was getting rid of gangs....

“Moon.”


	9. Black, Grey, and White.

Chapter 9-

Amon waited patiently in the shadows, his mind wandering as he waited for his prey. The sky was a murky grey and dangerous clouds were moving in. This would be a storm for the history books. He needed to move quickly. This would be the last of the gangs. The first steps to cleaning up the city. He watched with disgust as they used fire bending for light as if a lamp was beneath them. There were not nearly as many gang members now. His actions had inspired the police force and most of them had been round up. It was time to finish the job. The Triple Threat Triad was now led by a man named Viper, a earth bender who was known for his untrustworthy behavior.

Amon waited, his eyes fixed on the road. He knew they were meeting in this building’s basement because he saw them preparing it. They had decided to move headquarters with the police on their tails. Finally, a fancy car pulled up. A van right behind it. Men wearing simple tunics flooded out to escort Viper into the building. They carried duffel bags that were no doubt full of drugs or other merchandise.

As Viper stepped out, Amon felt an instant loathing for the man. He was dressed in fancy clothes and he oozed confidence like an open wound. It made Amon want to cripple him. This man had been living it up his whole life by abusing bending. He preyed on the weak and flaunted his power. As he walked into the building, Amon snuck in behind the last man. He noiselessly followed them and slipped into the room’s plentiful shadows as the man locked the door behind him.

Viper took his seat first. He was not a man with the patience for waiting.

“Aright. I’m going to be blunt and say it first. We’re in deep mud. We need to get out.”

Viper was a blunt man at times, and at others he was as deceitful as they came. He smoked a cigar as he examined his fellows.

“It’s all because of that Moon fellow. He got Zolt and Shin like they were nothin and he made the cops more active. Maybe we should-“

One of the thugs was complaining loudly.

“Zolt and Shin were fools, it’s as simple as that. They got greedy and the greed made them sloppy. So sloppy they attended a robbery themselves. They hadn’t done that since they first started.”

Viper calmly took control of the conversation again and softly issued smoke from his cigar causing the thug to stumble over his anger.

“We need to be careful, not careless. If there is any time to be more careful, it’s now. We need a plan. Something smart, but noticeable. We need to show ourselves.”

Amon was tired of watching the man talk. He flipped off the lights.

“I agree.”

He watched as the thugs whirled around to where he had been, but he had moved quietly and swiftly. He moved to stroke the thugs that had gathered and just as he had knocked a few down he saw unexpected movement. Amon froze as he saw the many men in tunics pull out gloves from their duffel bags. Equalist gloves. In a millisecond every thug in the room was shocked and they all fell to the ground. The lights flipped back on and he was surrounded by the Equalists. He heard loud clapping behind him.

“Quite a performance. You certainly are one for the dramatic.”

Amon felt his heart stop.

It can’t be....

He slowly turned to face the voice and saw the tall frame of his former lieutenant, electric batons drawn, face curious. 

I thought he was dead.

“Why, if you hadn’t been wearing a mask I’d say you were surprised to see us. Now, let’s make our motives clear, shall we?”

Amon knew he was trapped. His keen mind scanned the room for an exit, but there was none. The room was below ground and the metal door was locked and guarded. 

“We were here to stop the growing gang menace.” Monologued Mahjur, “but we decided to chat with you as well. What are you trying to accomplish?”

After a pause, Mahjur added,

“I’d start talking. We don’t want things to get ugly.”

“All I want is to see Republic City cleaned up. I won’t take any part in what you are planning.”

Amon carefully placed his words, lest he reveal to much of himself and get recognized. Mahjur frowned.

“What makes you think what we’re doing is wrong. We want the same thing, you and I. I can tell.”

Mahjur was persistent if nothing else. His hard stubbornness had once made Amon pleased. Now it was dangerous.

“And after you take away the gangs? What comes next.”

Mahjur paused. This was a topic they had glazed over when talking about their grand plans for the future. Most of what they planned relied on him.

“We kill all the benders.”

The cold voice took Amon by surprise. He had always hated bending for what it had done to him, his family, and the world, but what Mahjur just said was insanity.

“What need is there to kill them all? Benders are evil, but it’s the bending that is truly evil. It corrupts.”

Amon felt himself going to his old arguments that he would use to discuss things with Mahjur, but he had trouble resisting.

“I see you refuse to see them as I do.”

Mahjur sounded almost disappointed. As if he had expected Moon to join the Equalists. The problem with that was that the Equalists were previously run under his vision. This new vision, more focused on destruction, did not agree with his own. 

“I simply see no point to mindless bloodshed. That would simply cause more suffering.”

Mahjur flushed. 

“How dare you! You pretend to know what bending can do to people? I have lived my life with that shoved in my face every day!”

Mahjur charged him with his batons high.

The sad thing is, I know you have. But you have lost perspective my friend.

Amon dodged easily with backward motion, the batons hitting nothing but air. He ducked under his old friends arm and chi blocked up his torso and left arm, causing him to drop the baton and fall to the ground from shock. 

The metal door slammed open as something broke the hinges.

Korra stood on the other side, eyes wide with her hands out.

I can’t believe that worked. I’ve never tried metal bending before.

Korra smirked with satisfaction. Her smirk faded when she saw the mess in front of her. She had followed the fancy car and thought she would catch Moon alone after he captured the gang, but...... she never expected Equalists. And now she was surrounded too. 

“Well, well. Another lost soul looking for trouble. You’d better run fast.”

The lieutenant was on the ground next to Moon. She must have just interrupted a fight. 

“No. I don’t feel like running away from a bunch of terrorists.”

Korra jutted out her chin stubbornly as she said the words, trying to sound confident.

What the hell is going on? Equalists? I thought that Amon would surely be on their side. Interesting.

Three of the Equalists charged her, coming from all around the room. She fire bent at two of them, unleashing some anger in a fiery kick. Then she launched a rock with her fist at the last. Amon got up and stood ready.

The fire hit the one furthest on the right, but the middle one dodged. The one on the left stumbled back as the rock hit his chest. A group of Equalists came closer to Amon slowly. They circled him warily. They struck with quick jabs at his pressure points, trying to take him down quickly. He dodged each one, predicting every jab. 

Well I suppose he probably taught them. It’s like taking a quiz on a book you wrote. 

Korra launched an air blast at the one in the middle and he flew backwards and hit the wall. Amon jabbed back, taking down each off them at the legs and shoulders. Korra eyed the remaining Equalists. 

This might be a difficult fight.

Amon eyed the remaining Equalists.

This might be a difficult fight.

There were about twelve left and they were not pleased. They pulled out their projectiles, spinning them dangerously. Amon took a deep breath, preparing himself. 

They all threw at him. 

Amon moved with his practiced motions, like a river in flow, he moved smoothly past each one letting it tangle people on the other end of the room. Now only five remained since a majority of them had tied each other up. They hesitated in the edges of the room.

Amon noticed the movement of Mahjur too late. His previous lieutenant had reached for a holster at his side and pulled out a weird metal device.

“See this, little hero? It’s called a gun.”

He fired it right at his face. 

Crack!

A bullet hit his wooden mask with a sickening crack that echoed in the room. It knocked his mask right off. Amon stumbled back in shock, ears ringing. By the time he’d recovered he was swarmed by the remaining Equalists who tried to chi block him. A few jabs hit his left arm and he grunted angrily. 

Korra knocked one over with air bending, giving him an opening. He swept his leg hard into their calves, knocking them off balance and chi blocked them all with the precision of an expert. 

Mahjur’s face was white with shock. The masked man who he had just attacked was revealed to be Amon. Why hadn’t he realized? 

Impossible! He was dead! And Amon would never work against the Equalists! He was dead! How could he work with her! Instead of me, his closest friend!

Mahjur trembled in anger, pitifully trying to rise off the floor. Amon had betrayed him again, tricked him. Why did this surprise him? Why did it hurt so horribly?

He raised his gun to Korra. The room when deadly silent.

Korra froze in shock. She had just seen that device knock off Amon’s mask. The sound had been deafening. She froze in terror, her life flashing before her eyes. 

I never apologized to Mako. I’ll die a failure to Republic City. It’s over.

“You helped her! The avatar! Your sworn enemy, instead of me!? You traitor!”

The lieutenant’s normally calm voice was shaky and emotional. He pulled the trigger.

Crack!

Korra watched in disbelief and horror as Amon jumped in front of her. The bullet took him in the chest. 

“NO!”

It had to be a dream. Korra’s heart stopped as he collapsed in front of her. That did not just happen! She screamed in shock and dropped to the floor, desperately checking his pulse, forgetting about the lieutenant. Korra felt a pulse and his heart was beating, but faintly. Korra watched as the lieutenant cursed, dropping the device that had overheated. He pulled another from his belt.

Korra slung Amon over her shoulder with a grunt and ran out the door and then into the street. Rain was coming down like a hole in a gas tank. It flooded the streets and relentlessly blinded her field of vision. She chocked over it, struggling to breath as it drenched her in seconds. Lightning cracked overheard and thunder boomed in a deafening roar. She struggled to move, her brain in shock. 

Noises sounded behind her and she knew the lieutenant was in pursuit. She made the water moved around them with her bending. It became easier to move as she desperately pushed it all away. She reached the dock and scanned for a place to hide. Lightning flashed nearby and her head felt dizzy. She fell into the water. Her mind was confused and terrified. As she and Amon sank into the depths, her mind began to fade. A heaviness filled her and she began to slip away. For some reason she hated this feeling of depths taking her away, lost forever. Abandoning the world. Aang.

Suddenly her brain snapped into focus and strength filled her. Power and knowledge overflowed from her body, her eyes glowing white. She spun to gather momentum and whirled forward like a bolt of lightning in the sky, propelled with incredible speed and skill. She was launched onto land. 

As her strength faded again, Korra’s weary eyes saw Aang. Aang! Aang memorial island! She stumbled to the temple with Amon still unconscious on her shoulder. Her legs grew weary and she fell over just inside the shelter. The last thing her eyes saw was a blinding light and the earth above the doorway caved, leaving her in darkness.


	10. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 10-

Amon woke with a white hot, searing pain in his chest. He should have been dead. The force of that blow from Mahjur should have been enough. But he lived. His eyes refused to open. His lungs were clogged and his body was heavy, like it was soaked in water. It was soaked in water! Amon coughed out water all over the floor, his chest burning in pain as he expelled the liquids from his system. He desperately panted for air.

“Woah woah woah! Easy now! Take a deep breath!

That voice... does that mean...

Amon opened his eyes.

The avatar was crouched next to him, her eyes wide with worry. The avatar was next to him without his mask on!

Amon yelped and scrabbled backward in alarm. He felt around desperately for the mask.

This is a nightmare....

Korra looked startled. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just that after he shot you, I had to escape as fast as possible and I didn’t get a chance to grab it! And-“

Korra rambled defensively as Amon gathered his bearings. He was in panic mode. He needed control.

“What. Happened.”

His chest flared as he chocked out the words, his lungs protesting. Korra stumbled over her rambling and froze.

“Y-you saved me. Don’t you remember? I took you here because of the storm and then the lightning struck and-“

Amon angrily stood up and walked to the entrance, his legs stumbling.

“Where are you going!”

Korra stood up with worry and ran after him. She caught up with him at the sealed door.

“The lightning struck right above the door and the ground sorta caved in...”

Korra mumbled sadly. Amon’s brain panicked. He needed to escape. 

“I wanted to Earthbend us out when I heard your lieutenant, well old lieutenant I guess, speaking. The Equalists are right outside.”

Amon backed off from the door and collapsed as his chest flared up again and he let out a groan of pain. 

“Oh! I can help with-“

Korra pulled some water from a flask at her side. 

“NO!”

Amon snarled at the offending gesture and scowled at her.

“But-“

“I said NO! No bending.”

Korra scowled back. 

“You seemed fine with bending when I used it to get us to safety.”

His cold eyes locked with hers.

“You should have left me.”

Korra huffed and sat down, frustrated. After an awkward moment she asked:

“Why did you save me?”

Her quiet and innocent voice made his mind droop with guilt. He had been to harsh with her. He was taking out his anger at himself at her.

“Because I couldn’t watch you die.”

The words came out of his mouth without permission and he turned away, embarrassed.

What had gotten into me? She’s the enemy! I should have left when I could!  
Korra studied him curiously as he cursed at himself and her eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“You know, you really are strange. One minute I think you hate me because I’m a bender and the next you save my life.”

Amon curled his lip angrily.

“Oh I’m strange, am I? Says the girl who has millions of people in her head to hand feed her advice.”

He meant it as a jab at her complicated ancestry, but the avatar laughed it off.

She smiled at him in an irritating way and he scowled darkly. The pain in his chest made it hard to focus and he gritted his teeth against the pain. Korra noticed his discomfort and frowned sympathetically.

“I can try to help normally if you wish.”

Amon was tempted to deny her help and deal with the pain himself when another wave of pain seized his chest.

“Fine.”

He grumbled.

Korra smiled as he sat against the wall facing her. As he took off his shirt she blinked as if surprised before blushing uncontrollably. Amon had a very strong, but lean chest that was caused by his constant action, hand to hand combat, and martial arts training. He couldn’t help but feel pleased at her embarrassment and took advantage of it.

“What’s the matter avatar?”

Amon asked the question in his most innocent voice and Korra squirmed. 

“Nothing! It’s just that....”

He couldn’t stop a smirk that formed on his face and Korra noticed, her face turning even more red with anger. 

“Whatever.”

Korra ignored his smug face and examined the wound. It had hit one of his rips and torn through some of his skin. Last night she had stopped the bleeding with a bandage from the end of her pants. She couldn’t help but notice the scarred portion of his chest that was dark red. She removed the small piece of metal in his flesh and soaked a bandage to wrap the wound. It seemed weak and she wished he would stop being stubborn about her bending. He was studying her expression, his cold eyes making her uncomfortable. 

It did not help that his face was incredibly handsome with a strong jaw and long nose. His hair was dark and smooth and she avoided looking him in the eye for fear he would see right through her thoughts. His skin was paler than it should be from a water tribe descendant and she decided it was because of blood loss. Not good. He put his shirt back on which was good because Korra was sure he noticed she was staring at it.

There was an awkward pause as they both stressed over what to say.

“Um.... Amon?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you side against the Equalists?”

Amon sighed and Korra saw that this was a complicated issue.

"The Equalists went downhill after what..... happened the day of the rally. I thought the group would disappear, but they remained. When I was desperate after you revealed my identity and took your bending by bloodbending, there were consequences. My lieutenant, Mahjur, paid the price for my betrayal and clumsy actions. He was filled with anger after the incident and decided to keep the Equalists going, I suppose. Growing up, I was always the one in charge. I kept his anger in check while we slowly fulfilled our dreams.

When I betrayed him, everything changed. Now he runs the Equalists. Now that he is in charge, his anger took control of him and I knew our dream had turned into his revenge. He wants to kill all the benders because of what they did to him and the people he knew. I knew that it was dangerous when I begun to agree with him. I had to remind myself to control my anger. I feel ashamed for my extreme actions now. You probably don’t understand.”

Amon shook his head as if embarrassed for sharing his answer and it left Korra deep in thought.

I never thought that he had that much hatred for benders. For bending. Is it possible that he hates himself for his bending? He wanted to remove benders because of what happened to him and Tarrlok?

Korra shuddered as she recalled Tarrlok telling her and Mako the tragic past of himself and Noatak. That much abuse and trauma caused by their father must have broken him. His past had twisted his view of bending into a burning hatred. She felt a horrible sadness as she looked into his cold eyes. 

“Noatak... I’m sorry about what happened with your brother. I think he’d be proud if he knew what you’ve done to help the city.”

Noatak turned back to her sadly. His eyes were full of a sorrow that she could barely understand.

“Thanks, Korra. That means a lot.”

He turned away from her again and in a few moments he was asleep. The room was very cold and she shivered as she curled up in the corner facing him. Even in sleep, his face was full of pain. How she wished she could help him.....

When Amon woke up, Korra was already awake. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. They were still enemies. She could have easily tied him up. Korra revealed a two plates with some sausages on it. She handed one to him.

“Morning sleepy head. I made breakfast!”

Amon looked down at the sausages confused. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Korra explained.

“Apparently this temple has an emergency food supply in case something like this happened. There were precooked sausages and some canned vegetables. I decided to save those for later.”

Amon frowned as Korra began to dig in. She reminded him of his hunger, but a more disturbing question drifted into his mind. 

“How did you warm them up.”

Korra looked up confused.

“Hmm?”

“The sausages.”

“You aren’t going to eat them if I told you.”

Amon scowled at her darkly until Korra finally gave in with a sigh.

“I used fire bending.”

Amon set the plate aside and turned away from her in disgust.

“Amon.”

He ignored her.

“Amon!”

He ignored her.

“Noatak. We need to talk about this!”

He turned back to face her hatefully.

“What is there to talk about?”

His voice was full of disgust as if she had just done something revolting.

“Your hatred of bending.”

He sighed and turned away again.

“You can’t “fix” me avatar. I’ve seen what bending can do. It only causes pain.”

His voice faltered and his eyes seemed to drift off, seeing old memories.

“Noatak, I know you’ve had a hard life. But I need you to keep an open mind. Bending isn’t evil.”

He ignored her. Korra sighed.

“You know, I hated bending too, once.”

That got his attention. His eyes locked with hers, intrigued.

“As a little kid I was amazed with what I could do. It always made me feel so special. I tried to get better at it every day. But things changed when the White Lotus got involved. I was taken from my family because of what I could do and everyday was focused on becoming better. I never felt good enough. Every mistake I made was enough to anger them. I had no freedom. My life was now devoted to being the avatar.

The pressure never left. When I went to Republic City, I was expected to fix everything. I was expected to master air bending quickly. I was expected to be like him. I couldn’t help but feel like everyone compared me to him. Bending became associated with responsibilities and I longed for a way out. Then I realized that what I have is a part of me. A gift. I can use it to help people. To save lives and protect the city. I still feel the pressure from my title, but I love bending. It helps me understand and accept myself. Express myself. It makes me powerful enough to protect the ones I love.”

Korra had barely noticed that she had begun to cry. His intelligent eyes studied her and she felt a burst of shame. She couldn’t even pretend to understand him. She was a failure. The city was right to pressure her. She needed to do better. 

Korra’s eyes widened with shock as he embraced her. He silently took away her worries and made her feel safe. Like the ocean. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes. Where they had once been cold and intimidating to her, now she saw the man behind them. Kind. Intelligent. Thoughtful.

“When I was young, me and my brother were always together. We played together all the time and loved each other deeply. It all changed when we realized we were benders. As I excelled, Tarrlok struggled. It wasn’t fair. I wished it could go back to the way it was. My father changed. He started to make our training more intense. As I found all I could do, I grew eager. Before I knew it, I had lost myself. When I blood bent, I saw the terror in my enemy’s eyes. 

I felt like a monster, but I had no choice. If I refused to do what my father wished, he would hurt me and my brother. I had to do it for Tarrlok. However, Tarrlok had the choice to refuse. He saw me as a monster. I knew he was right. I detached myself from him and became devoted to keeping my father at bay. When he asked me to blood bend Tarrlok, I let my rage at my father out on him. I’d become cold and angry. When my brother refused, I knew my fathers temper would cause him to hurt us again. 

As he raised his hand to hurt my brother, I blood bent him. What scares me is how good it felt to get revenge. I hated him for what he’d done to me and my brother. He taught me my bending, so I despise it. When Tarrlok refused to run away with me, I felt betrayed. I sacrificed everything for him. I left. I couldn’t stand that life any longer. In the end, my rage at my father caused me to hate bending as well. I wanted the world to be fair for those not able to bend because of how my father used bending to hurt me. When I saw the unfairness of Republic City, it reminded me of him. When he was in power he used his bending to torture. I wanted to fix things. Make things right.

Noatak seemed to have started talking more to himself. Korra hadn’t dared interrupt him. He needed to get those feelings out. He paused for awhile as if lost in thought.

“For the record, I didn’t think you were a monster.”

Noatak raised his eyebrows skeptical.

“Alright, I used to. But now..... I just think you were trying your best to help other people. You are just confused. Very confused

He smiled at her and she looked away, embarrassed.

“Thank you, Korra. You’ve helped me realize that bending is not evil. It depends on how you choose to use it. I need to put the biases based on my past aside.”

Korra looked up, surprised and overjoyed.

“However,”

Noatak had noticed her expression,

“I still think that Republic City is corrupt.”

Korra sighed.

“I actually think you’re right about that. Things need to change.”

He looked appreciative when she said that. Korra realized with a start that she had started agreeing with him. In fact the whole situation was embarrassing. Noatak seemed to think that too.

“Now that our tragic backstories have been explained, I feel like we have a opportunity at working together. What do you think?”

Korra smiled mischievously at him.

“That depends. Now that you don’t hate bending, are you going to eat those sausages?”

In response, Noatak scowled darkly at her.


	11. Trapped

Chapter 11-

In the end, hunger got the better of him. As Amon divulged into the sausages, Korra smiled in her knowing, infuriating way. He pointedly ignored her. He felt ashamed for dumping the load of his past on her. It seemed she had not lived a very peaceful life either, however. 

She wanted to understand him. It bothered him. Why should she share his pain? Couldn’t she see how it would cause pain for her as well? He frowned.

Right now he had problems other than self pity. He put his ear against the sealed off door. He heard faint voices and..... a vibration?

“That’s can’t be good.”

Amon muttered out loud.

Korra stood up, interested.

“What?”

She put her ear against the wall and frowned.

“What do you think their doing?”

“I would’t know for certain, but a safe assumption would dictate that they are attempting to drill in.”

Korra raised her eyebrows and smiled as if amused.

“What?”

Amon studied her face, baffled. What had he done now?

“Do you always talk like that?”

“Talk that what, Korra? Can you be specific?”

“Like you are in some smarty-pants literature school.”

Amon frowned.

“What?”

“Oh, never mind.”

Korra returned her attention to the rocky wall in front of them.

What does she mean? Am I talking strange? Is it bothering her how I talk? 

He shoved the thoughts aside. Irrelevant distractions. 

“We need a plan for the inevitable.”

“What’s that?”

“That they break in and attempt to kill us.”

Korra sighed. 

“What?”

“It’s just that..... you are such a pessimist all the time. We don’t even know if they are drilling in!”

“Better safe than sorry. And by the way, I’m just being realistic, not pessimistic. They are going to break in and we are probably going die. It’s as simple as that.”

Korra murmured something is response.

“What was that?”

“It’s just that I’m used to my friends being more optimistic. That’s all.”

Amon opened his mouth to object, but stopped himself when he saw the loss in her eyes. Something about that topic upset her.

Did she just lump me into her definition of friend? Oh spirits, what have I done...

“So, as to the plan, I was thinking we could, like, ambush them when they entered or something.”

Amon frowned.

“Possibly. But I think that when our initial surprise was over, they would overpower us. After all, you saw how many Equalists there were in that basement.”

Korra sniffed indifferently.

“I’m used to being outmanned. With my bending I could-“

Amon grimaced. Korra shot him a look.

“Sorry, please continue.”

“I could overpower them with my bending. Especially if I could use water bending to disable them temporarily and you chi-blocked them.”

Amon nodded. 

“That’s sounds good to me. Just as long as I don’t end up drenched again.”

“Ok, that is so unfair! I was trying to get you to safety and the storm had already gotten you soaked and-“

“Korra! Korra, I was joking.”

Korra huffed and looked away. Amon sighed, mostly to himself. When had he started caring so much about how she reacted to him? He was getting sloppy with his emotions, making himself vulnerable. It was her. She was getting to his head with her caring act. No one would actually care that much about him. She must have wanted something.

As time passed in awkward silence, the humming grew louder, like they’d intruded on a wasp nest. 

“Amon, why did you let me escape.”

The question was so sudden and unexpected it took him by surprise.

“What?”

Korra blushed. 

“You know..... that one day.....”

“You are going to need to be more specific.”

“Well.... Tarrlok had captured me and-“

Amon closed his eyes as the memories of his brother grew more prominent in his mind. Pain. Betrayal. Guilt. She could never understand.

“-so I was confused. You just sort of stopped at the top of the hill.”

“I simply could not follow you safely down that steep of a hill.”

Amon shrugged. 

Korra looked away, embarrassed.

“Right. That’s what I thought you’d say.”

Amon usually considered himself decently knowledgeable, but when it came to Korra he was baffled. 

The humming got dangerously loud. 

“Alright, get in a position to ambush.”

Korra complied and ducked behind a statue. Amon flattened behind a corner and held his breath as there was a loud crash. Rocks tumbled into the temple and he heard them gather at the entrance. The quiet footsteps of the Equalists passed right by his corner in the shadows. However, they were getting awfully close to that statue. 

“No sign of them, sir.”

“Then they are hiding. Cowards. Search the entire temple! We’ll tear it down if we must, now get moving!”

Mahjur’s voice that was normally so calm was very angry. Amon watched breathless as they walked over to investigate the statue. Korra launched it at them with earth bending, pinning a few underneath it. She roared as she attacked with burning vigor. 

Amon silently went behind the last few men entering and chi-blocked them fully in seconds. Unfortunately, Mahjur was searching for him diligently. His former Lieutenant locked eyes with him and his eyes narrowed into thin slits. 

“Traitor!”

Mahjur’s cry is echoed in the temple and the room went silent. The Equalists had been far to many and Korra only had the meager water in her flask. They had chi-blocked her while he was busy with the rest. Amon locked his eyes with his Lieutenant. There was no way out of this now. Unless.... no. He shoved the idea of bending away in shame. 

“What are you going to do now? No more running, Amon.” 

Mahjur practically spat out his name, like it was a curse word. It brought Amon pain. He had been a different man then. He still hadn’t lost his brother. Lost his dreams. Lost his friends. His identity had been a fabrication, a lie. No. He was a different man now.

“If you want to kill me, why wait? You have me surrounded.”

Amon said the words mostly to see how Mahjur would respond. And to buy time. The police would notice the loud activity in their special temple. Better captured than dead. 

“I want to make you watch as I kill all of the benders that you have betrayed us, your family for. Starting with this one.”

He gestured to Korra. Korra shot him a glare.

“Big talk. Who’s the coward? Hiding from the cops with your little revolution until it’s all safe? Face me alone, you filth.”

Korra struggles in the captivity of the Equalists holding her in vane. Although, he had to say he admired her spirit. Mahjur gestured for the remaining Equalists to surround and chi-block him. Ironic that he had once watched in pride at their progress with chi-blocking to now find it directed at himself. There was too many.

He fought valiantly, taking down most of the offending hands that jabbed at his pressure points, and he managed to make the remaining few to back off. Amon’s chest flared with pain so bad it made him dizzy. Mahjur growled, frustrated.

“You always were a talented one. It’s a tragedy to see you go so far against everything you once knew to be right.”

Mahjur ran at him with his batons charged and Amon dodged expertly, however, the remaining Equalists weren’t about to let him continue. He felt several of his leg pressure points pinched and he fell to the ground, struggling. His body had been used up, his injury making him fall. Mahjur shocked him right on the chest with his baton and knocked him unconscious. Out of the forty or so Equalists that entered, only seven including Mahjur remained strong. 

Mahjur grimaced as the girl cried out with Amon’s fall. 

“Cowards! You filthy Cowards! Scum! I swear I’ll kill you all! I’ll-“

Mahjur groaned.

“Will someone please shut it up.”

“Blow you straight back home to hell! I’ll-“

The Equalists restraining her limp body hit the pressure point on her neck. As she fell, silence did also. Mahjur looked around the room in distaste. That bullet should have wounded Amon enough to where he couldn’t have moved. Instead he had taken out almost all of Mahjur’s troops. What a man.

Mahjur still respected him as a rival. Never as a friend again, however.

He heard sirens break the silence and cursed. The police were here. So far, he had avoided them because of the rain, but now that it was clear they had returned to normal duties.

“Get the girl. I’ll get Amon.”

“But sir, the rest of the troops-“

“Leave them! We have to go!”

Mahjur hoisted Amon onto his shoulder and dragged him to the speedboats outside. As they loaded up and started the boats, Mahjur realized that there were far to many boats they would leave behind allowing them to be followed and cursed as the Metalbending police force began dropping from the airship above. He left an explosive in one of the boats and kept the trigger handy. As they took off, some of the police loaded into the boats to follow them desperately and he pressed the trigger, watching them all explode. 

The other Equalists looked shocked. He glared at them. 

“Those police were benders.”

“But sir-“

“Did they show any of us mercy? No. They persecuted us every day and did nothing about the inequality. Those were evil men.”

His men watched silently as the smoke drifted into the air and the police reinforcements swarmed the scene. Mahjur watched with a sense of satisfaction. Those deaths were the first of many.


	12. Imprisoned

Chapter 12-

Korra woke up with a pain in her neck. What happened? Her body couldn’t move. She opened her eyes. The room was dark and empty, made of metal. She was tied in a chair. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Amon was unconscious tied to the back of her chair in a chair of his own. 

“Amon, wake up. C’mon.....”

She jerked the chair and his eyes opened in panic. He started panting. After he had a moment to assess the situation, Korra spoke again.

“Your lieutenant, what’s his face-“

“Mahjur.”

“Mahjur got us.”

“I can see that.”

The snide voice that came in return made Korra frown. 

“Are you okay?”

She nervously asked the question so it barely escaped as a whisper.

“Well, besides my entire body refusing to move and my chest feeling like it’s going to split open, just fine. You?”

Korra groaned.

“Can you please take this seriously! We got captured by the Equalists. Amon-“

“Just stop. I am very much taking this situation seriously, however I will not lie to you. It looks bad. I know how the Equalist prisoners were treated. They’ll chi-block us every six hours or so, send two very disgusting meals a day and let us use the bathroom twice a day. There is no escape, and frankly, I am in no condition to be fighting.”

Even as he spoke, he let out a loud groan of pain. Korra looked over her shoulder in alarm. 

“It seemed fine before. Was it his baton?”

“Not just that. I was exerting my bodies abilities so much that it now I am paying the price.” 

Korra plopped back down into her chair and scowled. 

“That Mahjur...... Why did he focus so much Equalist activity just on us?”

She could almost hear Noatak frown in thought.

“I have no idea. But whatever reason, it’s probably not good.”

She heard concern in his voice. What did he think they were going to do?

The door opened.

Amon watched as the metal door opened, frozen with anticipation. He grit his teeth against another round of pain.

Not now.

Mahjur slipped into the room. He no longer wore his mask these day and his sleek black hair looked unkept and his eyes dropped. However he smiled when he saw them restrained as if he had won a prize. 

“So. Amon. With a bender. I knew you were a traitor, but this is just out of line. You are helping the Avatar!”

He’d hissed out the last word as if that alone was enough to be punished by death. Amon kept his cool. Mahjur wanted him to react. 

“I know I failed you, Mahjur.”

His voice was quiet, but very calculated and it made Mahjur freeze.

“I know that I could never fix what I’ve done to you. I know you probably expect something from me. An apology, change of heart, or whatnot. But now I realize...... what we were doing with the Equalists...... it was wrong.”

Korra sat up from the words.

“We were reckless and violent. Our plans focused on our hatred of bending. We pretended to be heroes while silently hating them with everything in our minds. We wanted revenge. Sure we wanted Equality as well, and that goal was good. But in our hatred, we started a war between benders and non-benders. We made things worse. I can’t apologize anymore. Because there is nothing to apologize for.”

His cold determination made Mahjur stumble back in shock and his eyes filled with tears of anger. 

“I can’t believe you’ve become..... like one of them. The benders. Like her. Amon, the man who led our family to glory as he spoke words of truth to the world. Amon, the man who lived almost his entire life planning and dreaming to make the world Equal. Amon, the man who inspired so many to rise up against Bender’s tyranny. You’ve changed. Let go of what drives you. You are a leader of a just cause. You are Amon.”

His voice had been filled with emotion. Sadness, anger, disbelief, hope. Amon looked up and locked eyes with his former lieutenant. 

“That’s not my name.”

His lieutenant’s eyes narrowed.

“My name is Noatak. I was a boy who saw what horrid things bending could do at a young age and I sacrificed everything to try to make things fair for my brother. I left that life in my anger and was left confused looking for a home. Out of my anger for my past and hopes for Equality I made the Equalists. Only now have I realized that bending, in and of itself, is not evil. It depends on how you use it.

When my brother died, I was left even more lost then before, losing the only one I cared about anymore. My dreams were crushed and I sought to do something on my own to fix things I had broken and help the city I had thrown into discord. 

We attacked the avatar in our arguments, saying that she was failing republic city. But in reality we were failing ourselves, using hate most of the time in place of logic. We made things worse, my friend. I still believe in Equality. But now I see that our vision of Equality was too focused on hatred. I am not Amon. I am not Moon. I am Noatak.”

Mahjur turned around and raised a hand to his cheek, wiping away some tears.

“Then I guess I don’t know you anymore.”

He left the room swiftly and closed the door and locked it behind him. There was an awkward silence in the room and Korra considered what he’d said.

“Dang Noatak. That was hardcore. I don’t think I can charm my way out now!”

She was rewarded by a soft chuckle.

“If there is one thing I know about Mahjur it’s that he’s stubborn as hell. He would’ve kept trying if I hadn’t been so blunt.”

There was another awkward pause.

“How do you think we can get out of here?”

The question had been on Korra’s mind since she first woke up. Noatak sighed.

“We are chi-blocked, strapped to a chair in a dark metal room in a mysterious location. And you can’t bend. I have no idea. I guess we improvise.”

Korra paused as the words circled her mind.

You can’t bend.

Then a sudden thought occurred.

“Maybe I can’t bend, but you can!”

Noatak winced.

“What are you yammering about? I’m chi-blocked too!”

“No, not water bending! Blood-bending. You can control it in your mind, right?”

Noatak went deadly silent.

“Noatak? What do you think?”

No response.

“Noatak?”

He sighed.

“Korra, I don’t think I can.”

“Why not? If it’s mental controlled then-“

“No. Just- I can’t bring myself to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Korra, whenever I blood bend, I feel like a monster. It broke me. It reminds me of him."

“Oh.”

The silence returned.

“Well, I don’t see another way out of here.”

Korra pointed out bluntly. For as logical and intelligent as Noatak could be, he too was incurably stubborn. She could relate. 

“Noatak, remember what I said about bending?”

“How could I forget?”

His voice sounded amused and she blushed. 

“Well..... I think your blood bending is the same way. People are only terrified of blood bending because of the way it’s always used. Maybe it could be used for good. Maybe-“

“How. How could blood bending be used for anything other than evil? Answer me that, Avatar. No. I will never blood bend again.”

The way he spat out her title instead of her name gave her a warning to back off. Obviously this was a tender subject for him. He must have had a lot of regrets. She silenced herself. 

A little while later, the first meal arrived. What surprised Korra was how gross it was. The sludge was a horrible consistency and she couldn’t even guess what ingredients had made this abomination. 

“Told you so.”

Noatak murmured.

Korra chocked down as much as she could until her stomach threatened to remove the foul substance from where it came from. Noatak silently ate the sludge without complaints. Mahjur came into the room a second later, tailed by a couple of Equalists, who looked equally (pun intended.) worn as he did. 

“You will now be escorted to the bathroom. Struggling will result in removal of meals.”

“Not a meal to begin with.”

Korra murmured angrily.

Mahjur shot her a glare and she matched it. 

“I’m sorry. Did you expect a private bedroom with gourmet food and servants, avatar? Sorry to disappoint.”

The other Equalists chuckled and Korra’s eyes narrowed.

“So, which one of you crapped this garbage? Did you do it straight into the dish or did you mix some urine in first?”

The Equalists looked disgusted through their masks, along with Mahjur. 

“How can you stand being so embarrassingly crass?”

“How do you stand being so hideous that your mother tried to throw you in a garbage can as soon as she saw your face?”

“Korra-“

Noatak started to protest.

“No. This coward thinks that he can get away with hiding us in a basement?! What sort of trash-“

“Cut the mindless idiocy. We go straight to the bathroom or you can relive yourselves in here. After a while, I warn you, it might start to stink.”

Korra cursed at him and let herself be untied. Her legs were still functional, thankfully and she let herself be escorted to the bathroom. Her and Noatak were quickly escorted different directions and she cursed. 

Escape might be harder than I thought.

The entirety of the hallways and bathroom were made of metal. Korra experimentally touched the wall in the bathroom with her foot and sure enough, the metal responded slightly.

Metalbending could be an option. Dang! If only I could use that. 

After she had a chance to relive herself she was brought right back to the cell. Noatak was already there.

After they were alone again they both started talking at the same time.

“I think that the metal in these walls are bendable-“

“I think that we’re in one of the emergency Equalist-“

They both stumbled over words awkwardly as they realized the other was also talking. Korra blushes.

“You go first.”

Insisted Noatak.

“Okay. Well the walls are bendable metal. If I could improve at Metalbending a bit I could probably make something useful.”

Noatak nodded.

“The metal in these walls is a cheap metal. Probably pretty easy to bend because of how impure it is. Anyway, I was thinking we are probably in an emergency Equalist fall-back shelter just in case our others were found. We are deep underground. That probably means Mahjur and the Equalists are hiding from the police. All of the ones we knocked out must have been captured in their escape. I’d bet we’re not even in Republic City.”

The news made Korra frown. 

“Then where are we?”

Noatak paused.

“Probably somewhere underground on on island nearby the city. Maybe Momo island?”

Korra burst out laughing and Noatak frowned.

“What’s so funny?”

“I-I don’t know. Part of me just thinks that it’s hilarious that they named an island after Momo!”

Noatak raised an eyebrow.

“Did you know this “Momo?”

Korra paused thoughtfully.

“I think he was one of Aang’s friends. A lemur.”

“A lemur? Why would they name an island after the avatar’s lemur of all things?”

“Don’t ask me. I don’t think Aang knew either. Oh I know! This is Mahjur’s home! He’s a lemur in disguise.”

“That would explain a lot.”

Added Noatak.

Noatak chuckled and Korra joined in as they both pictured the funny scene. 

Noatak went quiet suddenly as if surprised.

“What?”

“It’s just that..... I can move my arm.”


	13. Monster

Chapter 13-

As his mind wandered, Noatak could not get the Avatar’s words out of his head.

Maybe it could be used for good.

Noatak shuddered. 

No. Blood bending broke me. I can’t do that again. I can’t give in to him. But I need to get out of here! What would Korra say to help me?

He paused in thought.

She would say that I need to move past my past and use what I have for the future. Do something good with it. Something that wouldn’t harm others.

Like Bloodbend myself. I’ve done it before. Against Tarrlok.

Noatak had experimentally steeled himself as he bloodbend his arm to be un-chi-blocked, carefully adjusting and prodding. A cold rush ran over him, as if he were about to drown. He felt awful. Like he was doomed to sink into a pool of misery for eternity.

Noatak blinked rapidly, as movement had just come to his arm.

“What?”

Noatak shook his head, confused.

“It’s just that..... I can move my arm.”

Korra sat up in her chair as if she had just been struck by lightning. (Noatak knew the feeling.)

“How?”

Noatak smirked.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t want to use it.”

Korra scowled.

Noatak has purposefully used her own words against her. 

“Noatak.....”

“Fine. I used Bloodbending on myself.”

Korra visibly shuddered.

“On yourself! Are you crazy-“

“Yes. Maybe I am crazy, but it worked.”

Korra went quiet.

Noatak did it to the rest of his body.

The cold feeling, like freezing water made him want to die. He forced himself to continue until he was finished.

“Do it to me.”

Noatak froze. 

No! I can’t do it to her! Not again! I need to find another way. I can’t be a monster again.

Noatak frowned in thought as a thought occurred. He reached out to bloodbend the Avatar. As soon as his touch was on her, he gently soothed all of her nerves and she relaxed.

“Don’t stop. I can take it!”

The Avatar’s determined voice made him amused almost. 

“I am doing it. Please be quiet, child, I’m trying to focus.”

Korra looked outraged at the use of the word “child”, but she silenced herself. 

Amon gently relieved the chi-points of the stress that ached them. Korra let out a gasp of shock as he finished, moving her fingers around as if dazed.

Amon grit his teeth as another round of pain from his chest came along.

Wait a moment....

He bloodbent himself again, healing the chest wound, mending the damage from the bullet and removing it in the process. As the bullet clicked onto the ground, Korra blinked rapidly.

“Ok, that’s a little gross. What did you just do.”

Noatak smirked.

“I used bloodbending to heal myself.”

Korra finally just sighed. 

“You always were an overachiever. Now. To get through these chains......”

Korra looked over her shoulder again, trying to look at him, but as always his hood was pulled down and she couldn’t see his face. He always seemed to be hiding it instinctively and it made Korra curious.

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened again revealing Mahjur. 

He was alone.

Korra spat at him and he recoiled in disgust as it hit him right on the cheek. 

“Disgusting animal....”

Korra smirked as she heard him murmur angrily to himself as he wiped his face on his sleeve. 

He was carrying the mask.

“What do you want?”

Korra asked cautiously.

“I’m not here for you.”

Noatak’s gaze followed Mahjur until he was standing right in front of him.

What is he doing? Hasn’t Noatak made himself clear?

“This was your mask once.”

Mahjur cooed the words softly as if gently getting a child to rest.

“Not anymore, Mahjur.”

Noatak’s voice sounded like... like how it used to. When he was giving some speech. Trying to persuade.

“You know, you almost never called me by my name. Just “Lieutenant” or “friend”. You were always so devoted to your cause. You never let anything or anyone stand in the way. It’s something I admire about you, Amon.”

Mahjur said the words pointedly and Korra knew he was referring to her, but the way he said it.......

Does Mahjur have feelings for Noatak?

Noatak went quiet as if oblivious, considering something else.

Oh we’re in trouble....

“Amon. We need you. I need you. This is who you are. I don’t care that you are a bender anymore. You are still the same man.”

The passion and longing Mahjur’s voice was obvious, but Noatak seemed oblivious.

“I no longer define myself with this cause, old friend. I have moved on with my dreams and perceptions and left behind many of my biases and loathing. You should too.”

“And what about the Equalists? Your family. Do you wish to leave them behind?”

Noatak hesitated.

“Yes. I must.”

Not good. He sounds hesitant now. 

“And would you also abandon me? Have you stopped caring for me as well?”

Noatak paused again, confused. 

Oh no.

“Don’t listen to him, Noatak! Remember who you really are! You-“

“Silence!”

Mahjur clamped a hand over her mouth and then shocked her with his baton.

Korra screamed as her nerves were filled with horrible pain and she slumped after the shock left her body.

“I-I...... old friend, I-“

“Is that all I ever was to you?! Did you ever love me?”

Emotion and rage registered to Korra’s ears.

Noatak..... is in trouble......

Noatak sounded genuinely confused. 

This is going to be bad.

Consciousness left Korra.

Noatak was confused and caught off-guard. His mind raced and stumbled over what Mahjur had just said.

What does he mean?

“I-I.... Of course! You were my closest friend! My reliable-“

He was cut off by Mahjur aggressively leaning in, clenching his shoulders for support as he smashed his lips into Noatak’s. 

What! What the-

Noatak shoved him off out of reflex and panic after struggling to get the chains off his arms. 

Mahjur stumbled for a second before regaining his balance and glaring.

“What kind of idiot forgot to chi-block your arms? No matter.”

What is going on? What just-

Panic shone in Noatak’s eyes, his heart beating fast as Mahjur approached with his baton.

No! No-

Mahjur rammed the stick into his chest and Noatak went limp.

No......

When Noatak woke up, he was chi blocked on his upper body, as he could tell by the throbbing and aches and tied firmly by his ankles to.......... a bed? 

He sat up. 

The room was very dark and he could not tell where he was. His head was dizzy and his thoughts were jumbled and disoriented. His keen eyes scanned the room for a way out and they fell upon-

Mahjur.

Mahjur was standing right next to the bed, so quiet Noatak had almost missed him. He immediately panicked as his mind registered.

No. Not him. What is he planning to do now? All this time and I never knew? This is dangerous. How could I be such an incompetent fool.

“I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Noatak’s eyes met Mahjur’s.

He tried to appear confident. The problem was, he took the mask for granted. He was good at masking his feelings through a mask a voice, but without it.....

His fear was evident.

“Mahjur, listen, I just don’t feel the same-“

Mahjur pinned him down on the bed and Noatak frantically tried to focus and un-chi block his arms, but it was no use. His mind was foggy and he couldn’t focus. 

Mahjur leaned down slowly and kissed him deeply. Noatak struggled and tried to resist, but Mahjur was in control. Noatak hated being helpless. 

Mahjur’s hand shifted to Noatak’s shirt.

No..... Not my friend. How is this possible? This can’t be real. I have to get away.....

Mahjur’s hand reached to pull it off and Noatak’s eyes jolted open. No. Not Mahjur. He would not be helpless and let this happen! This was all his fault! He had failed them all! The city, the Equalists, his mother, his father, his brother, the avatar and finally even his best friend. He was a monster. He was just like his father.

NO!

The hand jolted back and was forced away from Noatak. Mahjur’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp of pain. His expression turned to anger.

Noatak felt a horrible, sickening, and dread filled feeling of guilt and pain enter his gut.

I just blood bent.... a person. My own Lieutenant. Mahjur...... No.... I’m a monster.

“You dare bloodbend me again!?”

Mahjur spat out the words with deadly anger.

“How dare you! How dare you!”

Mahjur bellowed in rage as his other hand grasped a baton and he attempted to stun Noatak.

He was stopped cold as he other hand was painfully twisted back to match to other. Noatak made his other hand cut the bonds and he rose off the bed, head down. 

Mahjur shook with anger and sadness as his body struggled in vain to escape the painful control of the blood bender, the monster who had betrayed him even though they had once been friends. 

Noatak.

Noatak slowly stood to his full height, head bowed. 

“I’m sorry, Mahjur. I don’t feel the same way about you. It’s all my fault.”

Tears dripped down Noatak’s cheeks as he looked up into his old friend’s eyes, his own icy blue eyes fragile with emotion. 

“No!...... You were our savior! My savior! Why must you leave me! We could keep trying! I believe in you, Amon!”

Mahjur’s voice was hurt and emotional once more. His eyes looked on with upmost horror, sadness and disbelief.

“I wish we could just be friends again. I wish it had never gone wrong. I wish I wasn’t like this. You deserved a better friend. But I’m afraid I must abandon you again. You see, you misjudged me Mahjur. I am not a brave leader of a just cause. I am no one’s savior. I am a lost soul looking for the right path, like you. But the burden of my past weighs like a ton on my conscious daily and I am too weak to bear it. I am a broken coward. A monster.”

As Noatak said the words, his mouth dried. 

Just like this. This is where my chance at going back ends.

He un-chi blocked his arms and hit the pressure point on Mahjur’s neck, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

As Mahjur slumped to the ground, Noatak breathed deeply.

At least I got it out.

Noatak’s mind was a blur, his thoughts making him titter with dizziness as he stumbled to the door. Only one motive drove him. His mind would have been shocked if it weren’t preoccupied.

Korra.


	14. Failure

Amon scrambled thorough the metal halls, his legs shaking for balance as he turned around sharp corners, desperate and rapid with only one though in his mind. 

Korra.

As he arrived at the room, Equalists rose from their seated positions at the doorway. Startled, one of them cried out alarm.

Noatak cut them off by planting his elbow on their throat against a wall, his body screaming at the motions, threatening to tear him apart. The other attacked with a chi blocking, so Noatak tossed the pinned Equalist at the other, sending them both tumbling to the ground. He hit the pressure points on their necks, his breath coming painfully slow in huge heaves of effort. His mind felt broken. It was crazy. He was crazy. What was he doing? He was attacking Equalists. His former friends. His family. Who was his really? Not a hero. Not a leader. Just a man looking for purpose. A man looking for something to give him meaning. He unlocked the door with the guards keys. Korra was still in her chair, young and beautiful, her head leaned back, eyes closed. He stumbled to her, his head fuzzy. His chest burst and gave a nothing round of sickness and dizziness and cut to his core like a searing white knife. He gasped and leaned on his chair.

Do this. For her.

He thought.

Her face was so innocent. Her actions pure. Her spirit passionate and fierce. He ran a finger down her cheek. They wouldn’t make it. It was his fault. Her young life would be ruined by his failures and shortcomings. He closed his eyes. 

Why not rest? You have nothing left to give. You cannot escape. Just give in to the pain and sleep......

Noatak knelt down, one hand on his head. A soothing and dangerous voice entered his mind. Tempting, blunt, harsh. Powerful.

He battled it, but the effort sent him onto his back, hands on his head as he yelled. It was to powerful. Because it was right. What a horrible person he was. Always falling short. Always failing those closest to him. Never accomplishing his goals. Living a lie. He screamed. The room was dark suddenly. He was alone. Abandoned. No one cared. He tried to reach out and he stumbled. He only hurt them. Tears sprung in his eyes as he pictured his brother. Failed. His mother. Failed. The Equalists. Failed. Mahjur. Failed. Korra......

Failed. 

He could not protect them all. He ended up hurting them all. He always abandoned them. He was selfish. He was cruel. The people he’d tortured, the atrocities he had committed in the name of a lie.....

Suffering. He was suffering. He only harmed. He caused agony and despair and provided no relief. He was weak. He was no one. A lie. Dangerous. A failure. A broken man. There was no hope. He could not do accomplish his dreams. There wasn’t a point anymore. He was lost, stumbling over his ego, pride and anger. Everything he knew was wrong. He was just a lie.

Schemer. Monster. Villain. Coward. Failure.

He was bloodbending’s tool. He could not control it. He was it’s puppet. And now that he could not fight, could not escape, he had no way to fight.

Silence entered the chamber.

Noatak sobbed, digging his nails into his scalp. Anger filled him. Was he really about to give up? 

No. I won’t ever give up. Even when I fail them all! Because I am not a coward! I will face my past and not let it define my actions. Enough of the lies. Enough of the pain.

Noatak’s mind was numb. He yelled again, this time out of frustration and anger. Stumbling to his feet. Because he had no choice. The only way he could keep going was for her. He gently released her form the chair, carrying her in his arms as tears streamed down his cheeks. He took a step to the door. Then two. Then three. The only way to beat himself was to endure the pain. He broke into a run. 

The hallways seemed to stretch out infinitely, the cramped metal walls enclosing him and denying a shred of hope. As he ran, Equalists intercepted him. Without thought, he bloodbent them. Every one crumpled to the floor. Noatak yelled with all he had in him as he charged through this tomb. There had to be a way to escape. He had to find it.

After what seemed like hours he ran into a dead end. He located the controls to the door and after incapacitating the guards, opened the door. It screeched as it was forced open, revealing blinding light. Hope. The new surrounding and hardly registered as Noatak charged out of the prison, Korra in his arms. He could not stop running. He kept running until his legs could not move and his chest was exploding with pain. He collapsed and embraced the voice. The world went dark again.


End file.
